


Those Words

by TheReluctantBadger



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: All the Smut, Angry Sex, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Humor, One True Pairing, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Smut, True Love, Vaginal Sex, a gift to my children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReluctantBadger/pseuds/TheReluctantBadger
Summary: Chapters 1 - 4: Arya has finally warmed up to Gendry calling her 'm'lady', though it holds an entirely different meaning now...Chapters 5 and up: Self contained snippets into the love life of the Lord and Lady of Storm's End.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, here this is...
> 
> Again, this is another work that I really cannot take credit for the idea of. It actually came from a collection of ideas from [This Tumblr thread.](https://thereluctantbadger.tumblr.com/post/187366286006/gendrya-headcanontheory) So a huge thank you to everyone there for that inspiration(but especially to ObsessiveWriter for pushing me out the window).
> 
> These parts(four in all) will be short, but oh so very steamy, and loosely geared towards the little "Joe Dempsie Appreciation Month" we've got going on over on Tumblr.
> 
> Please enjoy responsibly!

Maester Galen grumbled under his breath, shutting the door to yet another empty room. He turned and quickly stepped down to the next door, pushing it open. Only a bed and empty wardrobes. The door was pulled closed with a little more force than necessary. But no one was around, and he was starting to feel very put out.

“Oh, yes, go to Storm’s End, Galen!” he scowled, mocking the words of his superiors back at the Citadel. “The new lord requires a new maester. He’s young, so he should have a young advisor! You’re perfect for the position!” Galen scoffed and threw open yet another unoccupied room. “Well how am I supposed to advise the man when he’s no-where to be found?! Him or his wife, for that matter.”

The small scroll of paper clutched in his hand was beginning to grow moist with sweat, so he shoved it into one of his many pockets. Giving up on that wing of the holdfast, he began to pick his way down the stairs. He passed by a small group of serving girls, each with a handful of fresh linens seemingly destined for the rooms he had just searched. Galen gave them each a polite nod as they passed. Soon more servants were encountered, this time two young men with brooms for the unused chimneys. Everyone of use in Storm’s End were busying themselves with the preparations underway. Everyone wanted to impress, everyone felt the excitement from the coming nobility. Now if only his lord would see fit to participate…

His steps soon brought him to the great hall, where he came to stand beside the elderly man who stood in the center, overseeing the hanging of the large banners from the high ceiling.

“Lord Davos.” Galen greeted with a small bow. “Still no luck.”

Davos flexed his jaw and shook his head, his eyes still scanning the scaffolds that servants worked from. “Well, he’s around here somewhere. Last he was seen was in the courtyard. Couldn’t have gotten far.”

“Yes, but I’m afraid he won’t get the news in time.”

Davos let out a low chuckle before finally bringing his gaze down to the maester. “I wouldn’t worry myself about it. He’ll turn up when he’s ready. Big day coming for him, after all. How long did the scroll say?”

“Within the next day or two, unless another storm blows in.”

Davos nodded. “Then he has time.”

Galen deflated a little and nodded as well. “I would have just given the message to Lady Arya, but I can’t seem to find her either. I figured if anyone would know where he’s gotten to, it would be her.”

The older man stood still for a moment before raising his head to see one of the large Baratheon banners come unfurled against the stone wall. “I’ll take the message, Galen. I’ll make sure one of them get’s it.”

\--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--

Gendry’s eyes slammed shut and heaved out heavy breaths through flared nostrils. He leaned back against the rough wood and turned his head slightly, granting sweet wet lips access to anywhere on his neck they may wander to.

He had been helping in the courtyard, overseeing final refurbishments to some of the stalls and racks, and still wore his mud-covered pants and boots to prove it. But his shirt was now on the ground somewhere, where it had remained ever since Arya’s eager hands had ripped it from him the second they were out of sight. Gendry still couldn’t guess how she would have known about this place, but then again if you want to know a secret passage or room that no one will find, leave it Arya.

In the dark room her hands were running over his torso in wild sweeps, occasionally sliding up to grip his shoulders while she ground her hips down into his lap, dragging lustful moans from both. She was panting heavy against his neck, making him even harder underneath her weight. Oh, but it was such sweet torture.

‘M’lord.’ she had said to him in the courtyard, surrounded by the workmen. That’s it. One simple word. That was all that was needed. ‘M’lord, could I have your assistance with something?’

‘Yes, m’lady.’ was his low reply, his work now forgotten.

And then she was leading him away, around the stables and behind the kitchen ovens into a small dark doorway. What was he even sitting on now? A crate? It didn’t matter, because now she was dragging her nails slowly down his chest, making sure to let one of them catch each of his nipples in their descent.

He gripped onto her hips harder and rolled his own hips against her. Arya sighed and met his actions, her thighs gripping at his waist and mouth returning to his. “Is this what m’lady needs?” he said low against her lips.

She opened her mouth to respond, but he seized the opportunity and slid his tongue inside to join eagerly with hers. It caught her off guard, making him smirk and raise up against her yet again.

“Almost.” She finally replied when he turned his head to place kisses along her neckline. “You know what I need.” She let a hand fall from his shoulder and palm the hard erection that she had been rubbing against. The action elicited a low moan, one he tried his best to contain. But when she began stroking him through his pants and leaned forwards to drag her teeth along his jaw line he couldn’t help himself.

A low growl escaped his throat and he threw his head back against the wall once again. He hardly had enough presence of mind to tell that she was untying the lace of his pants until he felt cool air on newly bared skin. And then her hand was wrapping around his cock. His breaths were too much for his nostrils now, body demanding more air, causing his mouth to drop open. She began moving his kisses down to his chest, and he gasped when he felt her tongue slip out to trace a line from one nipple to the other. It didn’t seem to bother her that he had been out working in the humid weather all morning, but he knew full well by now that very little would dissuade his wife. Arya’s hand started to twist around his cock with each stroke. If anyone was even remotely close to them, they would surely know what was taking place from the sounds he was making. But right now, all he could think about was the growing tightness in his balls and the way that her lips felt trailing down onto his chest. He wished so badly that she was bare as well and removed one of his hands from her hip to rub at her crotch through her pants. His actions were rewarded by a sigh against his skin and a nip at his collarbone, followed by “Let me have you.”

Gendry wanted to. Oh, how he wanted to let her have her way. He would have thrown her over whatever it was he was sitting on and drove into her until she screamed his name. And if anyone heard it, what of it? She was his wife, dammit, and he was the lord besides. Surely a lord could find his pleasure with his wife where-ever they chose.

But he shook his head and removed his hand from her crotch, and instead used it to slow her heavenly strokes on his cock. Arya pulled back, and from the dim light leaking in through the roof, she almost looked hurt. Gendry sighed and smiled warmly, his hand cupping her cheek as he leaned forwards to kiss her softly. He felt the callouses on his palm rubbing against her smooth skin and, not for the first time, felt very much unworthy of having her. But she loved his callouses; at least she had told him the same countless times. So he pushed the thought away and instead pulled her closer against himself.

“Later. I want you where I can enjoy you.”

His words seemed to soften her, and she draped herself against him once more. Arya’s hand moved from his cock to thread through his hair as she deepened the kiss. Her other hand came up to rest in the center of his chest, her fingers splayed wide to touch as much of him at one time as possible.


	2. Part 2

Hooves drummed like rain on the road. The band was fast approaching. Over a hundred seated men at the head, and twice as many in the rear, all with shields bearing the crowned direwolf of The North. The Stormlands around them sat damp in the pale sunlight, damp soil being kicked up as they passed through.

******

_Soft moans rolled from her lips as his danced over her chest. Strong arms circled her and brought a deep warmth to her skin. Her shirt was only half on, and he had yet to even begin dressing, only loose breeches keeping him from being as naked as his nameday. Lips latched tightly around a nipple, bringing her to raise a hand to thread through his hair. “Yes. There. Oh Gendry…” _

_******_

The morning’s mist had yet to dissipate, making the queen’s first impression of Storm’s End all the grander as she peered out the carriage window. The large circle tower with it’s thick walls watched dark and stern from the horizon at the approaching party, like a fierce giant sizing up a trespasser. It exuded strength and pride on it’s air, daring anyone to stand against it.

******

_“They’ll be here soon.” she insisted. He may as well have been deaf as he pushed on her shoulder gently until she was lying back across the bed. “We don’t have time.” He had her breeches off now and was running his large hands up and down her legs while he peppered kisses across her waist. For all her protests, though, she made no move to stop him. Instead, she ran her own hands across his broad shoulders, heat still calling to her from under his skin._

_******_

Sansa took her seat back in the carriage and smiled to herself before reaching into the small traveling bag beside her. Soon a leather doublet was spread across her lap and she resumed the needlework that had kept her mind occupied for so much of the journey. It wouldn’t take long now to complete her project, making the doublet one of a matching pair. A gift for her sister and goodbrother.

******

_“Gendry, they’ll be looking for usssssss…….ooohhh….yes…..” His lips were between her legs now and she could no longer form thoughts outside of their bedroom. Tongue lapped in determined intention and her hands were in his hair once more. She felt him groan against her tender flesh as she tugged on the black locks, causing him to quicken his pace._

_******_

Horns sounded out across the fields. The party had been spotted. The excitement in the air grew tenfold at the echoing sound. Everyone who wasn’t at a post rushed to fill the courtyard, eager for a good place to view Queen Stark, the famed Red Wolf of the North.

******

_The only sound in Arya’s ears was Gendry’s voice whispering against her thigh that he had slung over his shoulder, coaxing raw pleasure from her bones. “Yes…….yes…….I love you, milady.” Lips pressed against the tender skin that joined leg to hip Three of his fingers were in her now, pacing out a steady beat. She was as weak as a day old kitten under his attentions and could do nothing but gasp and moan as the build of pleasure grew stronger over her. His lips returned to that spot just above his pumping fingers and closed around the seat of her pleasure. Back arched off of the bed and his name filled the room. She felt his free arm flex around her hip to keep her in place. With loose fingers she held onto his forearm. The feel of his solid muscles covered by hot skin and fine hairs registered faintly in her addled brain. The speed of his fingers increased, along with her own heartbeat. His other hand raised up from her hip to cup her breast and dance over her nipple, drawing her mouth open in a silent gasp._

_******_

The courtyard was filled. Gates were being drawn open. Davos made his way to the front of the crowd and stood in what looked like patience, though if anyone had been standing close enough they would have noted his clenched jaw and darting eyes that scanned the noble families that were grouped beside him.

******

_“We’re so late.” Gendry mumbled as he fumbled with the buckle on his pants. Arya could only laugh as she pulled her own clothes on. She smoothed her hands over the shirt in hopes of removing some of the wrinkle and pulled it over her head. Hair was quickly tied neatly in place behind her head and boots were returned to her feet. She was ready to leave their chambers and had already begun stepping towards the door, but turned around to find Gendry still fussing with the buckles on his vest. With a fond sigh she returned to his side and brushed his hands away to take over._

_“Sorry we didn’t have time for you.” she said, eyes still on the buckles she was fastening._

_He raised a hand up to trace his fingers along her cheekbone. “No need to be sorry. I knew we wouldn’t have time.” She finished with the buckles but left her hands on his chest as he wrapped strong arms around her waist. “I wanted to get you off.” He gave a wicked smirk and turned his head to nuzzle against the side of hers and whisper low in her ear. “I wanted you to greet your sister and talk to her and think to yourself all the while how your husband just finished licking you dry.”_

_“Is that so, milord?” she smiled as her eyes slipped closed. Warm lips closed around her earlobe, drawing deep desires back up to the surface._

_******_

Northmen found the gates wide open, banners of Baratheon and Stark alike draped down the stone walls in welcome. Most stayed without, while the Queensquard escorted the carriage within. Sansa glanced out from around the curtains to see the large group who had gathered for her arrival. There was Davos and a scattering of other lords from the Stormlands, but no sight of her sister or goodbrother.

The team of horses were pulled to a stop. Sansa found it hard to wait as she listened to her presence being announced loudly to the crowd. Finally, the door was opened for her and she stepped out into the open. There were, of course, no bows made. She was the Queen in the North, not here. But as she stepped towards Davos, he smiled and gave a low bow all the same.

“Your Grace, welcome to Storm’s End.”

“Thank you.” She smiled back, waiting as he rose back to his full height. “And thank you for agreeing to host me and my men on such short notice.”

Davos shook his head. “Think nothing of it.”

Sansa began to move down the line, accepting greetings and light kisses on her knuckles from the lords and ladies of the Stormlands who stood nearby. Some of the names she recognized, others she assumed were newly appointed. All were thanked for their kindness and assured that they held the favor of The North, though all the while Sansa found her head swiveling to spy out familiar grey eyes and brown hair, or at least blue eyes with black hair.

A kiss was placed on her hand by a very tall lord, making her look upwards much more than she should have. His beard moved around his mouth as it formed words, but all Sansa could hear was a sound that reminded her of a horse with a mouthful of oats. She mumbled out her own generic greeting and eagerly stepped down to the next in line. But rather than a stranger at the end of the line, it was her sister’s face smiling up at her.

“Arya!” she half shrieked. All formality was thrown to the wind as Sansa pulled her into a tight hug. She felt Arya returning the effect and the two sisters relished the reunion.

“You’re beautiful in a crown.” Arya commented, raising a hand to run over the wolf heads that rested on Sansa’s brow.

“Thank you.” Sansa returned and brought her own hands up to smooth down Arya’s hair fondly. “And you’re beautiful as a lady.”

“Not a true lady. Not like you.” Arya shook her head. “But I’m giving it my best.”

“Then why don’t you show me where I’ll be staying, and we can work on catching up.” Sansa suggested as the sisters linked arms. “Speaking of… Your husband, the lord of Storm’s End, is absent from greeting his guests.”

The smirk that spread across Arya’s face at the comment was not lost to Sansa, nor was the inflection in her voice when she replied, “Oh, you know how bastards can be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penny for your thoughts?


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm gonna rename this fic to "Gendrya Making-out/Flirting/Fucking Instead Of Doing Literally Everything Else"

**\--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Two Years Prior *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--**

The bedchamber was filled with the sounds of heavy pants and low moans as Arya slowed her hips. Gendry was splayed beneath her, eyes still closed and mouth agape as though he was clinging onto every sliver of pleasure that remained from his release. The sight caused Arya to smirk and press her hands to his damp torso. She gave her hips one more roll against his, bringing his mouth to close in a deep groan before he grabbed her hips and rolled them both onto their sides.

"You," he started, finally opening his eyes to look at her in the dim light. "are fucking amazing."

Arya chuckled at the compliment, raising a hand to rake through Gendry's hair. "I can say the same for you."

"No, I really mean it." he insisted, voice still deep with lust. "I feel like I just watched you turn into a wild animal. What got you going?"

Arya shrugged. It was technically a lie; she knew exactly what it was that had suddenly filled her with such wanton desire that she had shoved him to his back and rode him until they were shouting each other's names. But, truth be told, something in her hated to admit to it.

"Well, I want to find out." Gendry breathed onto her collarbone before placing a kiss there. "Because that was amazing."

She could only smile as Gendry scattered kisses across her chest, tongue darting out to trace delicate patterns, before moving lower until he reached her breasts. Arya allowed her eyes to slip closed as he took one hard nipple in his mouth and she busied her hands with sliding across the expanse of his shoulders while sensations of pleasure began to fill her yet again. His tongue was moving so beautifully around her nipple, but he suddenly stopped. Arya opened her eyes as he removed his lips from her and stared up with the wickedest grin she had yet to see on him.

"Milady." he whispered. "That's what did it, wasn't it? You turned wild just after I called you 'milady'."

Arya closed her lips to swallow and nodded.

Gendry chuckled, expression turning to one of almost disbelief before moving back up to bury his face in her neck. “But I’ve always called you that.”

“Maybe I’ve grown fond of it.” she replied calmly.

“That was a little more than just ‘fond of it’.” Gendry smiled against her neck. Arya smiled as well and brought a leg up to drape over his hips. “Tell me why you like it.” he began to beg. “I promise I won’t laugh or anything.”

Arya sighed, still reluctant to speak her mind. An entire month they had been married, with all their history besides, and here she was turning bashful at admitting what about that word made her burn so hot.

He was now placing kisses along her jaw as his hands gently kneaded her hips. She could have melted into him without a second thought. “Please, Arya. I just want to know how to please you.” Her eyes slipped closed as one of his hands dropped down to grab her ass and pull her flush against himself. “Please, milady.”

A moan instinctively escaped before she could stop it, and yet another smile could be felt against her skin.

“I love it because you use it. It just sounds…like you.” she sighed, her guard finally dropping. Besides, it was getting increasingly hard to keep her guard up, especially when he began rolling his firm body against hers, lips still searching out all of her tender areas. “And it always sounds different when you say it to me than anyone else.”

“That’s because you are different.” his voice was low and she could feel him hardening again. “You’ll always be ‘milady’ to me.”

Arya sighed in response. She found her hands holding onto him just as tightly as he was to her. Her own lips had begun pecking across his brow when he shifted quickly to move her onto her back, covering her with himself.

“Let me call you that when I’m thinking of you like this?” he suddenly asked, lifting his head to rest their foreheads together.

Her nod caused both of their heads to move. “Only if I get to call you ‘milord’ when I need you to myself.”

“Yes, milady.” He rushed out before kissing her fiercely.

**\--*-*-*-*-*-*-* Present *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--**

Music and loud voices filled the great Hall of Storm's End, and everywhere that Arya looked there were smiles. The northmen and the Stormlanders seemed to be getting along even better than hoped. Sansa on her left was smiling and laughing at some story that was being told, and Gendry on her right seemed genuinely interested in whatever song was being played, leaving Arya smiling as well as she sat back to take it all in.

The musicians ended the song and she soon felt Gendry leaning over to her. The closeness filled her nose with the deep scent of new leather, the source being the new doublet that Sansa had gifted to him. He looked every bit the Baratheon lord in it, black leather contrasting the deep blue of his eyes with golden antlers embroidered around it's edges. She herself was wearing it's match, made of supple brown leather with blue Winter Roses. Arya leaned in towards him, meeting in the middle until his lips were pressed to her cheek in a tender kiss. Instinctively her cheek moved against his face, letting the faint stubble on his chin scratch ever so gently.

"Don't tell your sister," he whispered. "but you're the more beautiful one."

"Its the wine. You're seeing things." she smirked.

"Not likely." he returned, voice still low as he placed his hand on her thigh.

Arya heard a soft laugh from Sansa. Her sister obviously found them more entertaining than whatever was being discussed on her other side. If Gendry picked up on it, he chose to ignore it. Though he turned away to resume picking at the roasted mushrooms that had been served, he kept his hand on her leg, lightly dragging his fingers over her breeches.

"If it isn't raining tomorrow, I would be glad to show you the lands around the keep." Gendry spoke up, directing his words to Sansa.

"I would love it." she smiled back. "Will be nice to finally say that I've seen the Stormlands." Arya could tell by her tone that Sansa was doing her best to act like she didn't notice the moment that had passed between her and her husband.

"We'll be sure to give you the grand tour." Gendry announced, all the while his hand moved just in that area that wasn't too high up her leg, but not high enough for her satisfaction.

He continued the polite exchange with her sister and all the while his teasing was making Arya loose more focus than she felt comfortable with. It started to irritate her how he could carry on both so flawlessly. But so could she.

"We'll wait for a day when the sun comes out." Arya jumped in as her right hand raised up to rest on the back of his chair. "I'll take you to the beach and you can pick out some shells to bring back." Eyes turned to her sister, her fingers sought out the hair at the nape of his neck and began trailing her fingers through it gently. To anyone else watching, it would appear as only a tender show of affection to her husband. But if they were to witness the times when the couple's lovemaking was soft and gentle, they would recognize the touch as the same that could make Gendry whimper and melt against her.

She coached her expression, hiding a grin when she felt his hand come to a halt on her thigh and the muscles in his neck relax.

Sansa had just opened her mouth to respond when Gendry suddenly stood from his seat, making Arya and Sansa jump and nearly knocking the entire high table over in the process.

"It has truly been an honor, Your Grace." he rushed out as he gave a quick bow. "But I hope you understand if I....uh....go to bed now. Busy day and such."

Sansa nodded and smiled endearingly. "Yes, that's fine."

Arya watched as he smiled and gave another bow, already inching his feet away from the table. "Good night, Your Grace." and then turning to Arya. "Milady."

The gleam that she caught in his eye sent lightening shooting to her core and she could only watch as he turned and disappeared through a doorway. The two sisters returned back to their plates. Sansa started talking about some new dish that she had tried when she had passed through Kings Landing, but Arya found it nearly impossible to care.

_'That no good bastard, leaving before me.' _


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, guys! The last part to my little Shirtless JD Month tribute! A very sincere thank you to everyone who's read and commented! It makes me so happy, more than you could know, to know that you guys have enjoyed this!
> 
> Parental Discretion Advised   
(I'm a parent, and I advice you to use discretion when reading this chapter...)

For all of the times Arya had stood in front of her mother and father and vehemently rejected her future as a Lady, she had come to fall into the role more easily than would have been expected. The Stormlands were filled with rough people and rough weather, but so was the North. And, from the way things had begun to look in the past two years, if there was anywhere Arya would fit in best besides the North, it was the Stormlands.

But there were times, though, when she despised the responsibility. Such as this time, when she was left to sit out the welcoming feast while her husband excused himself early, all because she had won their little game of teasing. No matter, though, she would be sure that he paid for it. Oh, would he pay. And it was that thought that helped her endure the remainder of the feast. She would laugh and eat and entertain her sister and the Northmen, all the while knowing that he was sitting in their chambers waiting on her.

More songs had been sung and more stories told. Sweets were served and Sansa had hugged her sister when she was not only served a lemon cake, but was then told that a crate of lemons had been secured to bring back to Winterfell. Finally, mulled wine and sweet ale was served, lulling everyone into an easy parting when it was decided that the feast had stretched on long enough.

And so then Arya found herself with her arm linked in her sister’s as she walked her down the stone corridors to her chambers.

“I hope Gendry is well.” Sansa commented after they had hugged for the night. “He seemed out of sorts when he left.”

Arya couldn’t help but smirk. “I’m sure he’ll be fine by morning.”

One more hug and Arya closed the doors behind her. Turning to her side, a sharp glare was given to the guard who stood post. His own face was stern as he gave a curt nod. In her time as Gendry’s wife, it had come to go without saying in Storm’s End that, should any mischief befall a guest of the lord or lady, the guard responsible would be dealing with the lady long before the lord ever learned of it.

Arya returned the nod with a satisfied look before turning to walk in the direction of her own chambers. More guards were passed, and some guests were discovered who were still attempting to keep the festivities going in their own way. But as she neared the lord’s chambers, fewer and fewer were seen. She suspected that no one wanted to be responsible for disturbing the lord or his lady. Finally she was standing before the large carved doors, shoving one open and quickly closing it behind her.

It took a second for Arya’s eyes to adjust to the dim room. And it was dim because the hearth was filled with only glowing embers. Arya's brow creased as she glanced briefly around her. Yes, she was alone. Had he truly gone on to bed? Could he have become ill? Was he even in their chambers, or had some business taken him elsewhere? A pang of disappointment sprang into her chest, but she did her best to push it away. She would at least change her clothes before investigating. Placing a couple of logs in the fireplace, she then turned towards their bedroom doors, fingers pulling out the string that held her hair in a bun before working to unfasten the leather doublet.

It was off of her shoulders by the time she reached the double doors. But opening them caused it to land on the floor.

Gendry was in the bedroom, that was for certain. And he wasn't ill.

Blue eyes burned at her with the light of the one lantern that sat on the dresser, the same light that illuminated on bare skin. Every bit of him was on display for her, even his cock, which he was slowly stroking as he lay positioned up against the pillows on their large bed. Her eyes drifted down his body towards the movement as she swallowed subconsciously. She had told him so many times how good he looked when he pleasured himself, so she let herself stand there to take in the sight.

He did not seem to mind in the least bit. The thought that he was presenting himself like this, just for her enjoyment, had her mind blurring. Arya found herself having to will her legs to move forwards enough to shut and lock the large doors behind her. A part of her worried that her moving in some way would cause him to stop, but the added privacy only seemed to bring him to life. Gendry's eyes slipped closed as his lips parted. His hips bucked up against his closed hand and Arya's breath hitched at the moan that came from him.

Any remaining thoughts of revenge on him were drowned out by her racing heartbeat and Gendry's heavy breaths as he pleasured himself shamelessly. Before she even knew what she was doing her hands had returned to removing her own clothes. Shirt was unlaced and joined the doublet on the floor. Her chest binding was soon to follow, but it was when she began working on her pants that he stopped, instead moving to slowly stand from the bed.

Gendry's eyes filled with lust as he drew closer. "Hello, milady. What took you so long?"

"Your lady had to finish her duties, which you saw fit to leave her to." The smart reply came almost automatically, his voice breaking her out of the trance that she found herself in. "Have you been stroking yourself all this time?"

"No." he smirked as he finally stepped close enough to touch her. His hands rested heavy on her hips, head lowering down to whisper in her ear. "I knew you'd make me wait."

He stepped even closer to press her back against the doors, bare skin finally connecting with hers in a sensation that brought a moan against her neck. Arya brought her hands up to smooth over his back as his lips began a wet trail along her jaw. She allowed her eyes to close as she relished the feeling of the way he had her pinned against himself.

"But I have been laying here thinking of all the things I want to do to you." came his whisper against her skin.

His lips leapt to hers. They were inseparable now. Any loss of contact would have been too much. So, they drew each other closer, Gendry pressing her even tighter against the wood as his hands tangled in her hair, hers digging fierce lines across his shoulders. He hissed and scooped his arms under her. Her legs responded in turn by wrapping around his waist as her back pressed against the door once more.

"Is this what lord's get to do?" came her heavy pants when he chose instead to kiss along her chest. "Lay in bed all evening dreaming up ways to fuck their lady?"

"That’s what this lord does." came his growl, punctuating the statement by taking a nipple in between his teeth.

His hips bucked in against hers and she gripped onto his hair roughly. It suddenly dawned on her how unfair it was that he was naked while she still had breeches on, which then reminded her how it was also unfair that he had been lying in bed nude this whole time. The thought nearly faltered when, instead of teeth, warm lips took in the hard nipple to gently suckle. Fighting to keep her mind about her, Arya dropped her head to his ear.

"If milord doesn't take his lady's breeches off then he won't get to use any of those ideas."

Her nipple fell from his mouth with a wet pop and Arya felt him drop her to the floor. Legs nearly gave way beneath her, but Gendry kept one arm around her waist, the other scrambling to drag her pants down her legs. As soon as they were around her ankles, he scooped her up again and carried her effortlessly across the room, past the large glass window where night sat quiet beyond, until she felt him lowering her to the bed. She looked up to find him standing at the edge of the bed open mouth and eyes dark with lust. Slowly, Arya began crawling backwards across the bed until she was propped against the pillows, just as she had found him.

Knees spread wide for him, presenting all she had just as he had done, and she couldn’t help but to touch herself as she looked on him. Gendry’s unmistakable moan could be heard low in his chest as he raised his own hand to resume stroking his swollen member. Her breathing quickened as fire began to build in her. It wasn’t the same as how his fingers would have felt on her, but it was made all the better by watching his muscles flex as his hand moved up and down along his length. They had done this before, pleasuring themselves for the other. But this felt different. The space between them was charged with enough passion that Arya could nearly taste it. And she did want to taste something. So, she stopped her fingers’ ministrations and slid them down until two of them dipped into her. She watched with a smirk as his hand slowed, mouth dropping open to suck in a deep breath.

But when she slid her fingers out and began to raise them to her mouth he stopped completely. Gendry suddenly pounced across the bed, seemingly instantly on top of her and grabbing her hand before it could reach her lips. Eyes never leaving hers, he quickly shoved the dripping fingers into his own mouth instead. Arya’s chest heaved in a gasp when she felt his tongue swirl around them before dragging them out ever so slowly, as though he wanted to be sure to taste it all.

“Sorry, milady.” he smirked before leaning down to kiss her. “I just couldn’t wait to taste you.”

She returned the smirk against his lips. “Well then why don’t you get down there and taste me properly.” Her hands grabbed fistful of his hair to hold him in place as she slowly traced the outline of his lips with her tongue.

Gendry gave a low chuckle and shifted to move, but the movement brought his hips closer to hers and Arya felt his cock brush against her folds. His lips were on hers again and Gendry growled into her mouth. The sensation sent streams of pleasure coursing down into her core and she couldn't help but to pull his hair harder and bite down on his lip.

Suddenly breaking away from her, he raised up on his knees to look down on her yet again. Arya raised a hand to catch his and laced their fingers together. He immediately brought it up over her head, suspending himself above her as his other hand aligned his cock to her entrance.

Gentle words were spoken though their eyes as they held each other’s gaze. A slow thrust of his hips was all it took to enter her. She lost sight of his blue eyes when they slowly closed and he rested his forehead on hers.

"Oh yes, Arya." he breathed reverently. "Did I really make you this wet?"

"I didn't see any other naked men on our bed." The words came out strangled as she shifted her hips around him, letting his cock stretch her in every direction.

He moaned low and his hand gripped hers tighter, his other raising to hold onto the headboard. When Gendry's hips began to move, Arya could only moan his name at the rhythm he was keeping. Her eyes closed tightly and her lungs fought for air. Pleasure was filling every nerve in her body. Every movement of his was sending her closer and closer to that beautiful edge. But she wanted something more.

Arya opened her mouth to speak but found that only a slur of words could be mumbled when she opened her eyes. Gendry loomed over her, black eyes boring down on her in raw lust. Gendry, her strong lord, her smith, with his body stretched over her and in her.

Her hand slipped from his and both came up to grab his head, pulling it down closer to hers. "Say.......it......" she rasped out.

Gendry dropped his mouth to her ear, tongue flicking out along it to draw another moan from her.

"Milady."

His slow whisper made Arya whimper as her legs tightened around his hips. Suddenly there was no room left for his hard thrusts, leaving him to rut roughly against her. Gendry's hands dropped from the headboard, instead circling his arms around her. Quick breaths against her cheek told her that he was close. She was too.

But then he was placing sloppy kisses down her neck and holding her even tighter. "My lady." came his gentle voice, heavy with passion. "My beautiful lady."

Release ripped through her. Every muscle came alive as she called his name into the darkness. Arching up against him, unable to remain still, Arya grabbed his shoulders and took his ear in between her teeth. One of her hands moved to the back of his head and gently stroked through damp hair.

His gasp brushed against her chest, followed by rough thrusts as he too flew over the edge. Relishing the feelings of his release inside of her, Arya kept her grip on him as his hips slowly faltered. Hands smoothed over his back and gentle kisses were placed on his shoulders. It wasn't until he himself lay still that she let her legs fall from his waist.

Just as her eyes closed, relishing the feeling of Gendry’s firm weight atop her, she began to feel his chest vibrate in soft laughter.

“What are you laughing about?” she asked, beginning to laugh herself.

“Your sister is staying for a whole month. Do you expect me to keep calling you ‘milady’ and you calling me ‘milord’ the entire time?”

“I sure hope you do.”

Gendry groaned through his laughter and turned his head to nestle it in the crook of her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll give you all a minuet to breath before I continue.....
> 
> Good? Good. So, I ended up having a boat load of ideas for this last chapter that, for one reason or another, didn't really fit in with the flow. So I was thinking, maybe we have more one-shots in the future, based on horny!Gendrya at Storm's End?
> 
> Again, thank you all so very much for reading and commenting! You are seriously all the best!


	5. The Smith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, I was wrong. I thought that this was gonna be a four part work, but the last chapter spawned so many new ideas that I just had to continue it. The first four chapters can still be taken in series of each other, but these subsequent ones will be snippets into the horny life of Gendrya at Storm's End and beyond.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading and please enjoy responsibly!

Soft steps padded across the courtyard. With no sound and no shadow in the evening mist, it was no wonder that the guards had not turned their heads when Arya passed by. Deft feet and a set eye carried her around the circle of the castle’s outer wall. The damp cool in the air soon gave way to a dry warmth radiating out, growing hotter as she neared the forge of Storm’s End, where it’s lord was sure to be found.

He was working late that evening and had been for the past several evenings. A new breastplate, he had told her, so that he would have something to impress his liege lords with. He wanted to be able to brag that he had crafted it himself. But a haughty idea had turned into near obsession as he began to spend more and more free time perfecting the form and the images that would be stamped into the front. Arya didn’t mind, though, as it only gave her more of a reason to watch.

Arya loved watching Gendry smith. Well, loved might be an understatement. Arya could spend motionless hours watching him work the forge. Even from when she was a naive girl who had yet to realize why she loved it so much. But she was no longer a girl. She was a woman, the Lady of Storm's End, and the sight of her husband working his trade stirred up the most wonderful feelings deep inside.

But simply watching was not enough on this night. All but Gendry had left the workspace by this hour. She knew that the stubborn man would still be standing with creased brow over the plate metal. A large skin of water sat tucked under her cloak. She would have brought food as well, knowing that he had skipped supper, but she thought against it. If she could not talk him into coming to bed herself, then maybe the promise of a warm meal would.

Arya instantly felt overdressed as she gently pushed open the door. Beads of sweat began forming under her thick clothing with the dry heat. Gendry, however, was very well suited. He had removed his shirt at some point, dressed now only in light breeches and leather bracers for his wrists. Lines could be seen where the shirt had been though, sooty lines separating his grime covered arms from the clean skin on his torso. That changed, though, when he stepped back to take a hard look at the piece that sat on the anvil and reached up to absentmindedly scratch his chest. Four black lines now crossed over his heart. Arya bit her lower lip at the sight, moving softly through the doorway and deeper into the smithy. Her cloak was soon removed, as was her vest, and it took no time and no noise for her to climb atop a workbench, setting the water skin down beside her. The ceiling slopped downwards at this part of the forge, casting shadow over her and concealing her further.

Sharp tings began to ring through the space as he set in once more with his hammer. And, with the beat of the hammer, Arya could have sworn she heard him humming a tune to himself. It was all so intimate, Gendry in his element, working the craft he had known his entire life, the craft that he loved nearly as much as her. As strange as it felt in her mind, Arya almost began to feel her watch as a form of worship.

Arya could remember her mother taking her to Winterfell’s sept as a child. As she was made to kneel before the altars of the Seven to say the prayers, she could recall herself dwelling on them and what they must truly look like. It hadn’t taken long before her own personal images of them were formed in her young mind. The Father, she decided, much look much like her own with strong hands and gentle eyes for his children. The Crone always took on the form of Old Nan, back bent and gnarled hands bidding one to sit and listen to countless stories of wisdom.

But The Smith, he was Gendry.

Broad and solemn, muscled arms worked the bellows and swung his mighty hammer. Gendry was not The Warrior. No, The Warrior was strong, but his strength was for doing battle. The Smith lent his strength to the craft, creating instead of destroying. Mending and making new. And such wonderful feelings were being created in her as his body moved with the swing of the hammer. Arya had always been told that the highest form of praise to The Smith was for his work to be admired and adored, his labor rewarded. So here she was, drinking the beautiful sight of a man that had been wrought under the fires of the forge itself. She was lost in adoration and could sit silent no longer.

“It’s late.”

Gendry jumped at the sudden voice, his hammer missing it’s mark and dropping in a dull thud to the ground. His eyes shot up to the source, only softening slightly when he saw Arya sitting in shadow atop the table.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed, Lady Baratheon?” he said dryly, reaching down to pick up his hammer.

Arya replied to the greeting with a raised eyebrow. “I could ask you the same thing, Lord Gendry. Since when does a Baratheon spend all of his time in his smithy rather than his bed?”

A glance of his eyes towards her showed the playful gleam returning. “Since this one needs to prove his worth.”

“You have nothing you need to prove.”

Arya could hear him laugh through his nose as he turned to set the breastplate to the side, his hammer laid next to it, before turning back to her. A slow but determined stride carried him towards her and Arya could feel her breath shorten in anticipation. Instinctively her legs parted, allowing him to step between them.

“And how long were you here watching me?” he asked, voice dropping as he now stood with hands firmly gripping her knees.

Her own hands came up to brush a lock of sweaty hair from his forehead. It was beginning to grow back, not yet as long as it had been before but longer than it was in Winterfell. “Long enough.”

Gendry dipped his head down to brush his lips with hers. “As long as you like what you see.”

But then his face was suddenly drawn back. Before she could speak a word of protest, he had the water skin in his hands. He twisted the cap off and raised the opening to his lips. Large gulps of the cool liquid moved his stubbled throat up and down in a manner that made Arya want to chase it with her tongue. Some water dribbled from the corner of his mouth to streak down the side of his chin and Arya saw her chance. Stretching up, she caught the droplet with her tongue and traced it’s line back up to his lips. He had removed the water skin from his mouth now, and one turn was all it took to connect their eager lips.

His mouth was cool and wet from the water, but the rest of him was pure heat against her hands. She allowed them to roam over the lines and dips of his chest and stomach while his began fisting into her shirt to pull it over her head. His eagerness was giving him away and Arya couldn’t help the smirk that came at knowing that he longed for her just as much as she did him. But the smirk was short lived when one of his hands moved up to cover a breast. Her mouth dropped open when he took the nipple in between two of his fingers as he moved his kisses from her mouth to her shoulder.

Such skilled hands danced over her, the same strong hands that turned the coals and bent raw metal to his will. One wrapped firmly around one breast while the other dragged down her side to caress her thigh. He could break her if he wished. One instant would be all that was needed to snuff out her fire. But he would not. Because that's what he did best, kindling a flame and turning it into an inferno.

The Smith was diligent in his work, always mindful of his forge and the fire it contained. Gendry was no different. He knew how to stoke a fire, the firm muscles of his arms bearing witness of this fact, having worked the bellows for so many years. Fire burned bright under his care, and hers was no different. She wrapped her legs around his firm hips to hold him closer. Both calloused hands moved down her sides to caress the skin of her lower back. With a low moan she rolled herself into the erection prominent beneath his breeches. His skin was so hot against hers that it surprised her that the fabric had not simply burned off of him. It was almost a shame to remove her hands from his broad back, but she did and moved them south until they were pulling at the ties of his pants.

He pulled away then and left her panting where she sat as he crossed the forge in brisk steps, pulling the door closed and dropping the bar through it’s slots. By the time he turned around, Arya had already slid off the workbench and began working at the ties to her pants. Slower steps brought him towards her this time as he began the removal of his own pants. They dropped to his ankles and Arya’s fingers faltered as she took on the sight of him.

Orange light flickering from the forge turned his skin to molten flame. It danced across toned muscle and erect cock, every part of him filled with raw strength. Even his eyes became blue fire that burned into her. Strong arms wrapped around her once again and lifted her from the floor. She was returned to the workbench, a gentle push urging her to lay back. Gendry finished what she had started and removed her pants. The warm air that landed on her skin was nothing compared to the heat of him as he took her in while strong hands danced over her. She knew that she would be covered in soot by the time it was all said and done, but that's what she wanted. She longed to be as him, covered entirely in his essence.

One of his hands began to drag across her stomach, dropping lower until it was between her legs. Determined to keep her eyes on him, Arya was rewarded with the sight of Gendry’s mouth falling open when he found exactly how aroused she was for him. She couldn’t help but to close her eyes and let herself become lost in his work when he began to touch her. Gentle fingers found her tender nub and stroked it softly before moving lower and inward. Arya grabbed at his arm for purchase, feeling the leather bracer that he still wore, as he began to curl his fingers and pump them ever so slowly.

It had been so long since Arya had prayed to any god. Even he of Many Faces was set aside in her new life. But Gendry's name on her lips felt almost as an invocation. He responded faithfully, dropping his head down to take a hard nipple in his mouth. Her other hand cupped the back of his neck as moans rolled easily from her. She was approaching her release and would have welcomed it readily, had Gendry not suddenly removed his hand and lips. Her eyes shot open. Arya pulled back one of her legs, ready to kick his shin, but he moved first. One leap landed him on the table atop her. He was all in shadow now, same as her, but she welcomed the feel of his face against hers as he reached down to position his cock against her folds.

He kissed her through heavy pants as he began to push into her. She rose her hips up quickly to meet his. The sudden movement caused him to gasp and jerk his hips. He lifted himself from her to grasp onto her thighs before thrumming his hips forwards again. The angle drove him deeper into her, hitting that wonderful spot and bringing her to moan loudly as she arched into him. Again he thrusted, and again, keeping the same angle and sending bolts of pleasure coursing through her. His own moans soon joined with hers, his fingers digging deep enough into her thighs to surely leave marks for the next morning. He removed his hands though, raising his arms upwards to one of the wooden beams of the low ceiling. Gendry grasped it for leverage before swinging his hips even harder against her.

Arya cared not if the entire castle awoke to her screams of pleasure, because nothing could be done to stop them as her release tore through her. She felt herself clench around Gendry’s cock, bringing him to cry out her name just as loudly as he spilled deep in her.

He continued to move gently in her, riding through their combined waves of pleasure before finally releasing his hands from the beam and lowering himself down to her. His head on her chest, Arya knew that he could hear her racing heart, yet another proof of his work. But this was also what a smith knew, how to cool and temper. No fire could rage in her that he could not cool. He would bring her down gently, with soft hands lifting to her face and gentle kisses across her chin and jaw, as he was doing now. She could feel his own heartbeat slowing with the placid movements and brought her own hands to smooth over the wet skin of his back.

“My smith.” she found herself whispering into his black hair before placing a light kiss on it. And, before he moved off of her, she could have sworn she heard him whisper into her chest. “My maiden.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major credit goes to @snapdragon76 for help in brainstorming! A large portion was drawn from her musings on Tumblr about how Gendry's trade makes him the perfect partner to Arya.


	6. The Maiden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tale continues!
> 
> If you'll notice, in the last chapter at the end, Gendry calls Arya his Maiden. I know that we all equate her to The Stranger(myself included), but I started wondering one day what Gendry would truly see her as. Would precious Gendry see her as The Maiden? How would he rationalize that train of thought? This lead into other lines of thinking, such as Gendry being the only one to see her at her most vulnerable and docile.
> 
> And, thus, we have this.

Gendry shifted restlessly in his chair and adjusted his shoulders. The new leather and fabric creaked ever so softly with the movement. He supposed that it would be worn in more if he ever wore the garments enough. But he didn’t.

Gendry wasn’t sure what he had been thinking when he had accepted the re-instatement position as Lord of the Stormlands from Bran. _‘That’s the problem.’ _he later thought. _‘I wasn’t thinking.’_ It had become evident very soon after he arrived there that this was no place for him. He had never known a day of true comfort in his life, and he had most certainly never ruled over any larger than his forge. How was he supposed to oversee the entire Stormlands?

Arya knew how, though. He silently blessed her as she began to speak beside him. Turning to look at her, he knew that the look in his eyes must be one of complete and utter adoration for his she-wolf.

“Lord Gulian,” The man addressed looked very perplexed that was Lady Baratheon who had replied to him and not the Lord. “Storm’s End will see that enough laborers are sent to assist in your rebuilding, but there will be no direct financial support.”

Gendry watched the man who stood below the high table blink hard while he raised and lowered his eyebrows, as though he was trying very hard to process the answer that he had been given. Lord Gulian cut his eyes over to Gendry, who only raised his eyebrows and shrugged. He truly had no other response. Gulian looked helplessly back to Arya. Her expression, unlike the liege lord’s, had not changed. She wore the mask of an unmoving mind and Gendry could have kissed him for it. He kept his self-control about him, however, and repositioned his hands in his lap.

“But, my lord,” Gulian looked back to Gendry, and Gendry absolutely could not figure out why. Perhaps the man thought him more easily swayable? If so then he had not been around the Lord and Lady Baratheon for very long. “if we could be granted only a small loan…”

“Storm’s End will not grant loans for something that can be solved with honest labor.” Arya’s voice rose higher that time and Gendry could feel the atmosphere of the hall change. Her expression remained the same, but her presence in the room felt as though it grew a hundred feet tall. “We will pay for their time from our coffers, and you will be thankful that we are giving you the assistance.”

More facial movements were made by the lord. Gendry couldn’t help himself. “I believe that will be all, Lord Gulian.”

With some grumbles and bows, the lord turned and exited the great hall. Gendry waited until he was gone to reach over and take Arya’s hand. He was surprised, though, when his hand met only empty air and hard wood of her chair. Whipping head over revealed her back already walking calmly over to the doorway behind them.

“Everything alright?” Gendry asked when he finally caught up to her in the corridor. He knew she was alright before she even answered, because her arm was laced through his as soon as he was at her side.

“M’fine.” she nodded. “Just tired.”

Gendry nodded as well and matched her pace, letting her lead. Passing a window revealed the fading light on the horizon. Had they really been arguing with the old man that long?

“Thank you.” Gendry sighed. “For dealing with him.”

“It’s my job, isn’t it?” she replied simply. “Helping you.”

“Yeah but I feel like I’m the one taking cue from you.” He laughed softly and nudged her lightly with his shoulder. “You do it so well, running this place. Better than I ever could.”

He didn’t expect her to lie and say that yes, he could do it without her. Arya could sniff out a lie, but she wouldn’t tell him one. Instead, he relished in the way that her arm held his a little tighter.

“We do this together.” Arya finally said. “Cover each other’s weak points, make each other stronger.”

************

Gendry watched from his desk as the maids carried bucket after bucket of hot water through his chambers, disappearing into the adjacent room and emerging with empty buckets, only to repeat the process over again. His eyes returned to the papers in front of him, writing his sums and notes and blocking out the activity almost entirely. That is, until he noticed that it had stopped, and that someone else was moving from the bedroom. His face was still turned to the desk, but his eyes drew up and watched as Arya strode across the room naked as a babe. She paid him no mind; it may have been on purpose, but Gendry also took in her face and wondered if she was just that tired. Within seconds, she had stepped through the doorway and into the bathing room.

Gendry didn’t loose sight of her for long, though. His sums and notes forgotten, he stood immediately from his desk and crossed the room as well. He entered just in time to watch her stepping into the tub, thin whisps of steam filling the air around her as she sank down and sat with her back to the door. The maids had lit a few candles in the room, casting a warm glow on the walls and water around her. If she heard him enter, she paid no mind, because Arya stayed motionless as Gendry removed his shirt and slowly stepped until he was standing behind her.

“And why would a warrior such as yourself leave her back unguarded?” he asked teasingly, keeping his tone low so as not to disturb her relaxation.

“It isn’t unguarded.” He watched a smirk creep across her lips as she laid her head back against the tub. “You’re there.” Her eyes opened to look up at him lovingly. He could already see relief in them from the hot water, but he wanted to give her more.

Kneeling down behind her, Gendry lowered his head until his lips were pressing softly to her lips. Arya sighed against them and it encouraged him further. He felt around beside the tub until his hands handed on a bar of soap that had been left by the maids. Further feeling around found a cloth. Both were dipped into the hot water before Gendry rubbed the bar across the fabric until it was filled with the white lather.

“Sit up.” He said, still just as softly as before. When Arya did, he left the soap in the water and used his free hand to brush the ends of her wet hair over her shoulder. Unable to help himself, he leaned forwards and placed a gentle hiss at the base of her neck. The skin was as hot as the water it had been in, but he still felt her shiver slightly at the delicate touch. He was beginning to take note of the arousal that was coming from this situation and shifted his hips. This wasn’t about him, though. This was about her.

He drew the washcloth across her shoulders, covering them in the lather. Shoulders that held the weight of lordly matters, shoulders stronger than his could ever hope to be. He felt a surge of pride fill him when he noticed her head beginning to droop forwards as he lightly massaged the soap into her skin, bringing his other hand up to assist in spreading the tiny bubbles.

His hands soon moved downwards to her back, repeating his ministrations as far down as he could before the lather began to dissipate in the water. Using his thumbs, he began to press small circles into the tense muscles that passed under his touch.

Arya still said nothing, but every so often Gendry could feel a low moan ripple down through her. If he wasn’t hard before, he was definitely hard now. But this still wasn’t about him. This was about Arya. Arya, who was always so determined and calculating; Arya, who was quick with a sword and even quicker with her words. Everyone saw the bristled fur and fangs of a wolf. But Gendry counted himself blessed to be the only witness to the times when the ice melted, and she became his lady.

“Lay back.” he whispered, and she did. Laying her head back against the tub showed closed eyes and a serine look across her features. Reaching down, Gendry pushed aside the urge to palm at her breasts that were just barely peeking out from the water, and instead drew the cloth across her exposed chest. Milky white skin was covered by even whiter suds and he smoothed his hand across the soft skin to spread them up onto her neck. He could feel her heart beating when his hand circled to return back down to her chest. There, right above the rise of her left breast. He let his hand rest there on the hot skin for just a moment, just long enough to take it in.

Next, he moved to her arms. Reaching into the water and pulling them out one at a time to repeat his treatments. They were lithe, but under them was ice cold steel. Gendry had sparred with her, and had loved with her, and every time he had tasted in some way what power she held. His hands eventually moved down to hers and he took his time worshiping them. Her hands were fierce and deadly, but they had also brought him such pleasure that nothing could ever taint them for him. Each finger was washed before it’s tip was brought to his lips and the entire limb returned to the comfort of the hot bath.

Arya remained so still that, for a moment, Gendry wondered if she had fallen asleep. But when he stopped his actions, now kneeling at the foot of the tub, he watched as her eyes slowly opened and head raised to smile at him.

“Are you done?” she asked, voice low and drowsy.

“Not even close.” came with his smirked before reaching down and drawing out one of her legs. Oh, her legs. Gendry couldn’t count the number of times that he had lain in bed simply kissing up and down the length of them. He took his time kneading his fingers gently up the muscles of her calf and thigh, dipping just below the water but not enough to touch her any higher. It was as he moved to pull his hands back up her leg that he heard a faint whine.

Gendry couldn’t help but chuckle as he looked up at Arya and gently placed her leg back in the water. He didn’t even have to pick up the other as she lifted it for him. He smiled even wider and repeated his actions. He was pleasing his Arya, something he never wanted to fail at. This time, when his hands dipped below the water and further up her thigh, he was met by her hips raising up to meet them. The lightest brush of his hands against her center caused her to sigh and look up to find her eyes lidded and dark. Gendry silently prayed that the low light hid the involuntary swallow that he took at the sight. He also prayed that the low light would hide just how aroused he was when he then stood and unfolded one of the drying sheets that had been left.

Arya’s eyes slipped closed before she slid down in the tub, disappearing under the water and steam, before rising back out and standing. Gendry had to clench his fists in the cloth to keep from palming his erection; because he knew that palming would not be enough, and this wasn’t about him. Water dripped down her perfect skin, down her chest and breasts to drip off of her hardening nipples; more drops sliding down between and onto her stomach to lace their way across her scars before disappearing into the dusting of curls where he wanted very much to be. Before he could drag his attention away enough to comprehend, Arya was stepping out of the tub towards him.

There she was, his Maiden.

His beautiful Maiden.

Arya could be The Warrior, no one would ever doubt that. Fierce and brutal, she could dance her way across a battlefield as some ladies could dance across a room. To some, Arya could even be The Stranger, mysterious and unmoving. She could slip through the keep as silent as a breath and no one would be the wiser until she chose to appear. She had taken lives, this he knew, and she would take more if the need ever came. Darkness and Uncertainty were her allies.

But she was also his Maiden.

Gendry couldn’t remember his mother’s name, and he wasn’t even entirely sure what she looked like, but he did remember that she had her faith. Every night she helped him to say his prayers to The Seven and sang him hymns to lull him to sleep; and every seventh day, he was being dragged down the streets to the sept for worship. He truly liked going. The septas were always kind to him and gave him a treat to eat while they taught the children. But the mind of a young boy is very prone to wander, and he often found himself pondering just why the seven existed. Yes, he knew that The Warrior was there to help defend the weak and The Mother was there to take care of the children, at least that’s what the septas taught. But he could never figure out just why The Maiden was there. She always looked so useless in the pictures, standing there with flowing hair and a faroff look in her eye. What could be so important about her that young girls were meant to idolize her?

It had been many many years, but Gendry had learned. Arya had come to him as a maiden on the eve of battle, and it was during that first awkward and messy coupling that he truly saw just how powerful The Maiden could be.

Arya had been more loving than The Mother as she poured her soul into every kiss and touch that landed on his skin.

Arya had been stronger than The Warrior and wiser than The Crone as she sank down slowly onto his cock, her breathing as heavy as if she had already been to battle. He had wanted to move inside her, but she had stilled his hips and kissed him sweetly until she was ready for more.

Arya’s face had become more beautiful than he could have ever imagined when, even after all of their fumbling and false tries, she had come apart under his rough blacksmith hands.

She was a maiden when he had her, but she had become the very definition of a lover to him.

Gendry could hold himself back no longer. As soon as Arya had stepped into the outstretched cloth, he swooped her up into his arms, laughing along with her as her arms circled his neck and her dripping hair pressed to his shoulder. They were out of the room in three long steps. Ten more took them across the solar, and eight crossed their bedroom to lay her gently on the bed. She moved to sit up, but Gendry pressed her back with his lips on hers.

“Let me love you, milady.” he whispered when they broke apart. He watched as she took in a deep breath and nodded. With a satisfied smile, he stood and moved to the foot of the bed, climbing onto the mattress and laying down at her feet. She was his Maiden, and he would offer up his venerations.

His eyes locked with hers as he moved his head to place a kiss on her big toe. It was repeated with each toe in turn before he brought his hands up to smooth over her freshly washed foot. Darting his eyes back up to make sure that she was still watching, he scooted over to the other foot to do the same. Lips were then moved to her ankles, and then in a line up her calves. Her eyes were closed now, and one of her hands was reaching down to gently finger his hair. He moved his face then and pressed a kiss to her palm, watching with a smile as her arm stilled. He seized the opportunity and began kissing up to her wrist, and then her arm, and on upwards until his lips passed over the curve of her shoulder.

By that time, he had nearly forgotten his own arousal until he felt her move underneath him and palm him gently. The way she smirked at the sound he emitted made him press his face into her neck and give into lust. He rolled downwards into her hand and gasped at the way her fingers gripped him through his pants. Oh, how he wanted to rip them off and bury himself inside of her, showing her just what the sight of her did to him.

“I want you Gendry.”

The words whispered in his ear made him slow his hips and raise his head. They left no doubt that she had the same intentions on her mind. Grey eyes were nearly black as they looked up at him. Her lips parted in a way that drew his own to them. He kissed her with every ounce of emotion that he could muster before pulling back and whispering, “Not yet.”

Arya began to pout, but her whines soon melted into moans when his lips pressed to her neck, right in that spot between her ear and her jaw that only he knew about. He felt her relaxing beneath him and moved downwards. The line of her neck was traced with his lips and tongue. He used no teeth, not tonight. Teeth weren’t used to sing praises or utter prayers.

New arousal filled him when her hand raised up to rest on the back of his head as he lowered it down to her chest. He knew what she wanted, and he would give it to her with no restraint. Gendry could have let himself get drunk off of the sigh that Arya made when his lips closed around one of her nipples. He let himself melt against her, the taste of her skin filling his senses as he flattened his tongue and suckled the bud in just the way she loved. He knew she would be wet by then, she always was. But, again, he kept his hands from moving between her legs and instead used it to grant pleasure to her other breast. He held it, palmed it, and then rolled his fingers over the hardening nipple before shifting his body to her other side and drawing it in his ready mouth.

Arya was beginning to squirm now, but he was so lost in the pleasure that he was trying to give that he nearly didn’t notice it when her hand began to move up to touch herself. His own hand shot up and stopped hers right before it could reach it’s destination.

“Please don’t.” he begged, drawing his tongue over her nipple.

“Please do.” came her response. He couldn’t disobey.

It was a wonder that his lips could still work at all with the work they had done so far. But he would use them until they fell off if it meant pleasing her. They were peppered over her stomach and hips, all the while Gendry moving himself so that he was situated between her parted legs. She spread them so willingly for him, she must know what it does to him. He couldn’t help the rut of his hips into the mattress as he pressed his nose against her center, taking in the pure essence of his beautiful maiden.

Arya’s hands laced through his hair and gently pressed him lower and Gendry braced himself for the inevitable tug on his locks that would come when he first drew his tongue up the dripping wet slit. The tug came when he did and Gendry yet again swelled with pride and unadulterated lust, he was not only feeling the result of his ministrations on her but he was tasting it as well.

After that he felt like an animal driven on pure instinct. He threw her legs around his shoulders and gripped onto her hips as he gave her everything that he knew she loved. His tongue was buried as deep in her as it would go before painting over her folds and swirling around her nub. The way that she panted and called out his name, _his_ name, made him grind his cock against the bed even harder. He felt utterly blessed, anointed even, and made silent invocations with his lips as he took her nub in between his lips and suckled on it the way that he had done to her nipples.

Arya went still then, chest still heaving, and fingers still locked in his hair. He knew that if he kept it up that she would come to her end very very soon. But he didn’t want that yet, because now it wasn’t just about her, it was about them.

With one more lap across her clit, Gendry sat up and raised to his knees. He took in Arya, with her eyes still closed and hands moving to grip into the furs around her. He wasn’t worthy of her. There was no way in the Seven Heavens or the Seven Hells that a bastard blacksmith could do enough to obtain rights to such a woman. But here Arya was, in his bed, eyes opening and sitting up to unlace his pants. Gendry slowly moved to step off of the bed. His now loosened pants dropped easily to the floor around his ankles. At the sight of his arousal now free, he watched as Arya licked her lips and laid back down on the bed, spreading her legs once more for him.

Gendry wanted so badly to take his time. He knew how special this was to see her is such a vulnerable state. But Arya was a gift from something much higher than himself, she was a gift from herself. _She_ had chosen _him_ to take her maidenhead that first night, and she had chosen him every time after that. The thought made his cock throb as he lifted himself back onto the bed and between her legs.

The first touch of him against her center drew out a moan from them both. Lips found one another as one of her legs crooked around his hips to urge him on. He was loosing restraint just as fast as her and dipped his hips down lower until he was pushing past her folds and against her entrance.

But Arya was Arya, and Gendry could only gasp against her cheek when she suddenly planted her feet into the mattress and swung her hips up until they were flush against his.

He was already so close, her tight warmth so rapidly taking him in. Gendry couldn’t help the chuckle as he found himself being the one to still her hips and whisper “wait” while he pulled himself together. He had worked so hard and would be damned if he could only give her a handful of thrusts before he finished.

Deep breaths were drawn in as she patiently rubbed his back. “Sorry, Gendry.”

Gendry growled low before placing a hand on either side of her and pushing himself up. “Never be sorry for having me.” And, with that, he snapped his hips back before rolling back deep into her.

The action was repeated again and again until it was a steady rhythm that rocked the bed frame and made Arya’s breasts sway up and down with his motions. Her eyes were shut and her mouth hung open in a silent gasp. Gendry couldn’t help himself and he lowered his head to take one swaying breast into his mouth, repeating his earlier worship while making sure that each thrust buried himself entirely. He was close again, but so was she. One hand was back in his hair, the other pleasuring herself in time with his vigorous pace. He lifted one of his own hands from the bed and slid his fingers under her head. Wet hair tangled around his finger as he lifted her head to press against his. Grey eyes opened and locked with blue.

And then they were yelling each other’s name against the other’s lips, her tight core becoming even tighter around him as she came, causing him to lose all control and spill deep inside.

He was suddenly spent. Everything he had to give had been offered up in deference to his one love. Gendry could only sink slowly to the bed and relish in the feeling of Arya curling up against his chest. The smell of soap was gone, and now only her own scent remained, and it was to that beautiful incense that he allowed himself to face away into slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do believe that this will be my first time writing smut from the male POV! Comments? Criticism?


	7. Lady Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to formally dedicate this chapter to the ever amazing @jjclarku on the occasion of her birthday. Thank you for being such a wonderful friend and fellow writer! So lucky to have you on this ride! 
> 
> Original chapter prompt came from her as well...

It had been nearly an hour since Arya had sent the maid to fetch Gendry. She wasn't worried by any means, she was simply annoyed.

Annoyed that she had to stand waiting in their chambers wearing the sheer fabric of the dress while she waited on him to decide that he was ready to leave his forge.

She had wanted to do something special for him for so long, but had lacked the idea or the chance. That is, until the seamstress from Dorne had passed through with a group of ambassadors on their way to King's Landing. Arya had expressed no intention of desiring the woman's creations as she listened to the ways that women there wear their dressed. But when the woman revealed a drawing book of designs it was on the spot that Arya knew what she wanted for him.

The gown she wore now was elegant and thin, and she felt naked even with it on. It flowed and drifted around her feet, while her shoulders were left nearly bare. More of her chest was on show than she was used to and her breasts felt as though they would escape at the slightest wrong move.

It was for him, though, so when she sent the maid to tell him that she needed him immediately, she bit her lip and slipped it over her head.

Arya had just decided to stop standing and sit down to wait when the door creaked open and Gendry entered, thankfully alone. It was with a grumble that he slammed the solar door shut. "Hope you're dying!" he called out crashly. "Had just stoked the fires for your second dagger when Willa pulled me out…."

He stepped into their bedroom and his mouth dropped. "Arya…" he whispered as he took her in, standing in the middle of the room in her gown. Even in the fewest of words, Gendry could make her feel like the most beautiful woman with only his gaze.

"Not Arya." she smirked back. "That's Lady Stark to you. And tonight I'll be requiring your services, bastard blacksmith."

Any ire he held seemed to visibly drop from his mind, replaced by a deep longing and pure love. "As milady commands..."

"Please remove your shirt." Arya strode across the room in front of him, making for the warmth of the glowing fireplace. "And your boots." She heard the fabric rustling behind her and the thud of two boots being kicked off. Knowing the sight she would be surely faced with, Arya gave herself a moment to ease her expression before turning around.

But it still didn't prepare her for the intensity of his gaze on her, or the way his shoulders moved with deep breaths now that he was clothed even less than she.

"Shall I wash up for you, Lady Stark?" His words came low and carried on a long breath.

Arya cocked her head, stepping back over towards him. "Why would you need to wash up. You're a smith, are you not? All muscle and soot and sweat." She stood before him now, close enough to catch the scent of smoke that hung around him. "And that's why I summoned you, to use your muscles for my pleasure, to mark me with your filthy hands." 

Slowly she reached down, taking his wrists and bringing them up to press his hands on her breasts. She kept her eyes on his face, watching the blue in his eyes disappear further as his thumbs smoothed over the soft fabric of the dress. "Go on then." she encouraged. His hands contracted softly at first, fingertips barely pressing into her soft flesh. Arya let her eyes shut momentarily as he gave a gentle roll of his palms. "Such strong, beautiful hands. Have you worked the forge very long?"

"My whole life, milady." he nearly whispered.

"It shows." She opened her eyes to take in the lines of his torso, firm and glistening in the firelight. She reached one of her own hands forwards and touched her fingers to his collarbone.

Gendry's lips parted slightly, ever so slightly, and she could have sworn that she felt him shudder at the contact.

"I imagine that you can do other things with that beautiful body of yours."

That brought Gendry's lips to close as he swallowed deep. "Yes, milady."

"You know how to move it." She slid her fingers down his firm chest until they were dancing through the fine line of hair on his abdomen. "How to work until your job is done."

Gendry's hands grew tighter around her breasts as he took a step closer. "Aye."

Arya hated to do it, but she pulled her breasts away from his delightful ministrations. She allowed herself a quick glance downwards at the black marks that now covered the chest folds of her dress. Backing away slowly granted her full view of the awestruck look on Gendry's face as she stepped slowly to the large bed. "Show me then."

When he moved to follow her she almost gasped. The fierceness that came over his features made him look as though he was the wolf in the room. Gendry was feral lust as he took her firmly by the waist and carried her the rest of the way across the room. Though he did not make for the bed; no, instead he sidestepped over to the wall beside the fireplace. Arya gasped as she felt the cool stones of the wall against her back through the thin fabric of her dress. But she had very little attention to give to it when his lips joined with hers in a heated kiss. 

Dry lips from the heat of his forge moved against hers, and Arya found herself gripping his head to remain still as she slowly drew her tongue across them. Gendry groaned and rocked harder against her.

"What shall I do next?" His deep voice moved through her body, from her nipples to her core and causing it to contract on arousal.

Arya opened her mouth to give answer, but it was turned from words to a loud gasp when Gendry lowered his head to her chest to close his teeth around an erect nipple, biting it gently through the dress. Her fingers wove through his hair and held him tighter. He was  _ her _ Gendry,  _ her _ bastard blacksmith. And he was now reading her mind as he wrapped strong arms around her back and moved her away from the wall and stepped over to the bed.

Depositing her on the bed, he returned his hands to her breasts. Her nipples were rolled between his thumb and finger to draw breathy moans from her throat. 

"What shall I do next?" He asked again, making it clear that he wanted instruction.

Arya closed her lips tightly and let herself wash in the feelings that he was causing in her. Everytime she tried to surprise him, he seemed to turn it into her surprise as well, always keeping her on edge and waiting for his next move. Arya pulled herself up to her knees so that she was face to face with him.

His face lowered slowly to hers until she leaned up to meet the movement. Lips joined yet again. His hands moved from her breasts at the action and instead smoothed down the length of her dress to her hips, and then lower still to grab at her dress to drag it upwards. The feel of his rough fingertips on the sensitive skin of her hips brought her to deepen the kiss even further until even their tongues were joining in the sensual touches.

"Touch me." she breathed into the kiss, moving one of her hands down to take his wrist and move it further up her dress. She broke the kiss and instead pressed her forehead to his. She wanted to see the change on his face when he felt it.

And then he did feel. His palm flattened over the curve of her arse where her smallclothes should have been. 

And Arya saw the change come across his face: the sudden darkening of the features, like a beast who had caught the scent of prey. 

But then it felt for a moment as if he grew shy against her, his bottom lip drawing in to be bitten as his fingers continued to play across the skin of her arse. So Arya took it upon herself to urge him further. Turning her head brought her lips to his jaw and the perfect freckle that resided there. His end of the day stubble scratched at her mouth and tongue, and the traces of soot there felt gritty as she re-wet her lips.

"The Dornish say that bastards are born of lust, and are lustful themselves, full of fire and passion." she whispered wantonly in his ear. "Show me if that's true."

She felt the moan deep in his chest and prepared herself for an action, but when he grabbed her hips under her dress and spun them both around to sit her on his lap on the bed, Arya was still left gasping. His lips collided with hers, hard enough to swell them both. She loved her sweet sensual Gendry. But she also loved it when she could draw out this side of him; the side that would let nothing but her stand in the way of him having his complete will.

Her hands gripped large chunks of his hair and she pressed herself completely against him. The thought of the black marks that the material would now hold made her grin against his lips before biting down on the bottom one. Gendry groaned as she pulled it back to let it slip slowly through her teeth. As soon as it broke free of her hold, she quickly leaned forwards to run her tongue over it.

He was panting now, pressing his face to hers as he ran his hands over the back of the dress. She knew what he was doing, but remained silent and offered wet kisses to his occupied face as he searched in vain for the fasteners or ties that would reveal her skin to him. Arya moved her head just enough to sigh into his ear as she rolled down against his lap, against his erect cock that had been neglected for too long.

"Fuck it all…." 

The deep tone of his voice and the sudden grip on the fabric brought on a new surge of arousal through her body, as did the sound of her dress ripping under his strength. Her lips returned to his as the cool air of their chambers hit her back. But it wasn't cool for long, as his heated hands instantly sought to feel the bare skin that was now open to him.

"Gendry…" she whispered in want as he began to pull the ruined garment down lower until it sat around her waist.

"Sorry for the dress, milady." But the tone of his voice gave no indication of guilt.

She was about to make a quip regarding the clumsiness of bulls and bastards, that is until his head dropped downwards to draw a nipple into his mouth, completely forgoing any preamble of kisses or touch. The gasp that left her chest caused him to thrust himself up against her as he pulled even more of her breast into his mouth.

Arya felt her neck go slack and breathing quicken at his actions. Leaning her head against the top of his brought on the thick smell of smoke that hung in his hair. Smoke from coal as black as his thick locks that tickled at her nose and stuck to her moist lips. His own lips were pulling wave after wave of pleasure through her skin as they held her nipple fast for his tongue to lap against. 

But then Gendry released it, and Arya was sure that he was going to move to it's twin. So it was entirely by surprise that she was suddenly pushed off of his lap to stand before him. The dress fell loose around her feet instantly, and she guessed then that it had been the reason for his change in action. His gaze plastered to her bare form, she chose to look down as well, nearly gasping when she saw her body covered in black marks, one whole breast turned dark save for her still glistening nipple.

Gendry reached a slow hand out to graze it across her ribs and the soot that lay there. "Have I done well, milady?" he asked as his hand moved down to take her by the hip.

"You have." she gave him a smirk and moved to settle back into his lap. "Is this the attention you give to all the ladies?"

Gendry shook his head and gripped her hips with his large hands. "No, just you, Lady Stark."

With that, he lay back on the bed and gripped her hips even harder to drag her up his body. Arya could only attempt to catch her breath and follow his lead as she realized what it was that he had in mind. He didn't let up until she was kneeling over his face and sighing at the feel of his hot breath on her center. She gently tried to lower herself, but Gendry resumed his strong grip and pulled until she was firmly positioned atop his eager mouth. Her back arched at the hot contact and her hands, grasping for something to hold, found their grip on his forearms. 

But she soon came to find that she had no need to worry. For all of her writhing and rocking, his steady hands kept her in place as he made her sex his world. As he drew her closer and closer to her end, Arya thanked the gods for him with every wave of pleasure. Over and over his tongue was slid into her, leaving her panting before it came up to circle her nub and make her call his name.

"Gendry!" she called out to the ceiling for the hundredth time. "Gendry, I want you."

He rolled them over then, strong arms circling her waist to lay her down on the sheets. He still kept his position between her legs, however, sucking her nub in between his lips as he moved a hand to slide two fingers where his tongue had just explored. She grabbed his hair then, mouth falling open and barely able to speak the words she had on her mind.

Her release hit her hard as he moved his fingers just the way she liked. Arya arched against his face and cried even louder when his free arm wrapped around her hip, holding her even closer against him.

His face left her as she slowly descended from her heights and she felt him move up the bed to stare down at her with dark lidded eyes. He still kept his hand at her center, now brushing his fingers soothingly over her sensitive folds.

"Have I done well?" he whispered softly, bringing her to smile warmly and slide an arm under him to pull him closer.

"You have." she returned, pressing her forehead to his. "Very well. But now I need you inside of me."

She felt his fingers press firmer against her center. "Is that a command, Lady Stark?"

"It is." she hissed and slid a hand over to cup the arousal hidden under his pants.

The gasp he emitted barely had time to leave his lips before he was pressing them to hers. Arya moved her lips along his in time with the gentle squeezes she was giving to his erection. Her taste still heavy on his tongue brought her to sigh and quicken her ministrations. But when she slid her tongue across his mouth as one long stroke was given, Gendry launched himself back.

Arya barely had time to sit up and watch as he moved off of the bed to untie his pants. The pale smooth skin beneath was only visible for mere seconds before he was back on the bed and moving to top her.

"No."

The word had Gendry freezing where he was and looking down at her in an oddly concerned expression. Any worry that he held did not last long under the gaze that she held. Gripping his shoulders, Arya flipped them over, as she had done so many times by now, and smiled suggestively down at the man who still looked as though it was the first time she had done it.

"You've taken such good care of me." she cooed as she brushed the hair away from his forehead. "Now...let your lady take care of you."

Gendry swallowed hard and Arya could only smile wider at the upturn at the corners of his mouth. She dropped her head to his chest and pressed her lips to its center. The fine hairs there brushed her face as wet kisses were dropped across to a nipple. She laved her tongue over it, tasting the salty skin and relishing in that it was his before making progress downwards. Arya could feel his cock against her now, flexing with every brush of her body as she made her path towards it. His stomach moved with deep breaths as she crossed it's smooth plain to more fine hair and yet another freckle. She gave it the same attention as the one on his jaw, with an open mouth kiss and a gentle nip before moving until she was settled in between his legs.

His fingers in her hair brought her to look up at him. A triumphant smile was all that she could express when she caught the look of pure pleasure on his face and the adoration in his eyes. But she wanted to change that… And the lowering of her head to swipe her tongue over the tip of his cock was all it took to accomplish that.

"Oh fuckin 'ells..." he breathed out, bringing her to repeat the action.

Once more she lapped at the smooth flesh before parting her lips and drawing the head into her mouth. His stomach heaved in a deep sigh, hands tangling in her hair as she took more of him in. With every downward bob another inch was taken into her ready mouth until she could fit no more. A hand was brought up to finish where she had stopped, stroking in time with her head and tongue until he was moaning and calling out for all the keep to hear.

It wasn't long before she felt him suddenly grow still and his hands tighten in her hair. Arya continued strong, never letting up, very much intent on bringing him to his own end. That is, until the hands in her hair pulled harshly and forced her to leave his cock wet and throbbing against his stomach.

Gendry sat up and wrapped his arms around her yet again, this time moving her off of the bed. "I want to fuck you, Lady Stark." he growled, stepping them across the room. Arya could only moan on response and kiss his jaw with swollen lips. "But I want you fuck you like a bastard."

"And how would that be?" she whispered, feeling the warmth of the fireplace against her skin.

"Not on a soft bed."

The warmth moved to her right side as she felt him lower them to the floor. The stones here were much warmer than those of the wall as she laid out beneath him, watching bright firelight flicker across his face as it was lowered to hers. Lips joined, as did his cock with her ready entrance. Arya gasped into the kiss as he filled her completely. Gendry wasted no time in moving his hips against hers in a forceful rut while his mouth moved to heave hot breaths across her shoulder.

Mustering any strength left in her limbs, Arya wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and braced her feet to the floor, pulling them even closer than before. She could just feel her pleasure building yet again, and would have asked him to join his hand at her center as well, but Gendry suddenly slowed his actions and sighed deeply against her neck.

"Gendry? Are you alright." she asked with a hint of worry, turning her head to kiss his ear.

She felt his smile against her skin before she saw it, Gendry propping himself up on an elbow to look down at her. "I got so caught up in our game that I nearly forgot you were my wife. But then I remembered, and I nearly spent when I did." His free hand came up to smooth her hair and trail down her cheek.

"Then please," she returned to her sultry tone. "spend in your wife." She rolled her hips against his and clenched around him, smirking as his eyes rolled back with a strangled moan.

Both hands were flattened to the floor beside her shoulders and his hips quickened their motions until he was panting and moaning into the night. Arya brought a hand to the nape of his neck, tugging gently at the locks there and whispering words of encouragement until he finally bellowed her name with a rough jerk. Three more unsteady thrusts were made into her before he slowly lowered himself to rest on her shoulder.

"Satisfied?" she asked with a smile, stroking his damp hair.

"Aye." he breathed. "Now let's see about you."

Before she could respond, he had lifted his head to begin a line of kisses down her body much as she had done for him. The warmth of the fire coupled with the wonderful sensations he was bringing left her laying complacent and willing. That is, until a gentle bite on her thigh brought her to her senses.

"Gendry," she half whispered, raising her head to look down in astonishment at his position. "Are you….we just…."

"Mma bastard." he smirked, his words breathing across her tender core. "Don't care."

And, with that, his lips were on her yet again, suckling her nub and bringing the filthiest curses to her lips. Two fingers were thrust easily inside of her and she felt them move slick with their combined fluids. It was all she could do to maintain her breathing at the obscene action, and when her release came for the second time that night, Arya nearly felt her lungs explode. 

Again, for the second time that night, Arya lay limp and spent as she felt Gendry move upwards to share her taste in their kiss. 

"Shall we sleep on the floor tonight?" he offered with a smirk.

Arya shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck when he began to lift her from the floor. "No, Lady Stark would like to share her bed with Lord Baratheon."


	8. The Fury and The Repose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter takes a little bit different of a tone than my others. If anything to do with aggression or angst mixed in with your smut is something that turns you off, then I'd advise skipping the first half of this chapter. But......it's also me we're talking about here. I promise nothing too intense and a happy ending for all.
> 
> A very huge thanks to my dear friend, obsessivewriter for being my beta/English professor on this chapter to make sure that it's as good as it can be!

Gendry wasn't just mad, he was mad enough that the poor stable boy cowered when Gendry ripped the horse's reins from his hands. Leading the steed into the courtyard granted him the same distance from everyone else who happened to cross his path. The time spent in his service had taught them: the Baratheons held fury in their bones, and Gendry was no exception.

He had gotten much better with horses during his time at Storm's End, but there was still the usual floundering of limbs when he hoisted himself up onto the tall black charger. As expected, however, no one moved an inch to help him, averting eyes and going about their own jobs as Gendry righted himself in the saddle and urged the horse towards the open gate.

He rode out alone. Arya had, so why shouldn't he? At least, that was the story that had been told when he asked around. "It was right after breakfast." the maid who stoked the fireplace had said. "Walked out dressed in only breeches and a shirt."

The quartermaster had sung the same tune, "helped her saddle her chestnut mare. Barely spoke three words to me, though."

Gendry had nearly slit the throats of the guards at the gate when they told him how she had ridden out alone, but at least they were able to direct him in the way she had taken, across the fields and down to the shoreline.  _ ‘Why the shoreline?’ _

He grit his teeth together as the horse carried him along the worn path. Anger continued to cloud his mind, just as the sky above was covered in a thick grey blanket. He had always trusted her, never once wavering from it. She was his Arya and his lady. And yet she had picked today of all days to break that trust. He could still see it in his mind, the way Lord Wylde had pinched his face as Gendry scrawled out his messy writing on the paper. His hands gripped the leather reins even tighter, the light sprinkle of rain on his face doing nothing to cool it as he urged the horse into a brisk trot.

Briskly rolling waves and a tethered mare was what he found when he descended down the trail to the shoreline. No Arya to be seen, save for a small set of footprints in the rocky sand. More flailing and cursing was done as Gendry dropped rather roughly to the ground. His horse was tied beside hers and he set off, following the direction in which the footprints lead. 

On he followed, and began to grow more furious with every step, if that was even possible. Why out here? What could be more important down at the sea than being with him and Lord Wylde? He clenched his fists and kicked at a small rock unfortunate enough to have been in his path. The gods were thanked many times over that he had at least worn his thick boots as he climbed over a series of large rocks and trudged through a couple of shallow tide pools. Soon he found his fury fading into an odd curiosity. Just what reason did she have to come all the way out here? Had she forgotten what she promised about today? Surely not. 

Soon enough, he knew that he would have his answer. It was when he circled a particularly large boulder that he stumbled into it: the large mouth of a rocky cave. And just inside, sat upon a wave-worn rock, was Arya.

She was still, knees drawn up to her chest for her chin to rest on, with a fixed gaze on the stormy horizon. If Gendry hadn’t have been so cross with her, he would have been more apt to notice how beautiful she looked sitting there. Today, however, her placid demeanor only fueled his returning wrath. 

“Arya,” he called out sternly as he stepped closer.

Her only acknowledgment of his approach was to cut her eyes briefly towards him before returning them back to the rolling tide. 

“Was wondering how long it would take before you came looking.”

Gendry nearly screamed, but instead bit his cheek and stared hard at the roof of the cave. “As long as it took for me to treat with Lord Wylde. Alone. By myself.”

“Davos wasn’t available?” her soft voice asked, chin still on her knees.

A roar did come out at that. His voice echoed against the stone around them as he picked up a shell and threw it hard towards a boulder. It shattered on contact and sent shards flying around them, but when he turned back to Arya she only looked at him with her same stoic expression. 

“You told me that you would be there!” he yelled out. “You’re the one who’s good with sums and ledgers and telling lords where to stick it if they get out of place! Not me! So now guess who just looked like an idiot while he tried to add up the swine taxes?”

Arya dropped her eyebrows at that. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there. But I really don’t see how it’s my fault that you didn’t make the impression that you wanted. Lord Wylde doesn’t care; he’s half-blind anyways.”

“But I care, Arya!” He jabbed a finger into his chest. “And I thought I could trust you to be there with me.”

“Well, I wasn’t,” she spat back. “I needed to be alone. To think.”

“Oh, right. And while you were out here thinking about the wonderful view, I was trying to think about all the ways that I could kill myself with the ink quill!”

“Yeah, well, with your temper, you’re lucky that I haven’t killed you myself.”

He yelled out again, dragging his hands down his face. “I can’t fuckin’ stand you, Arya!”

Gendry nearly didn’t bring his hands down in time to see her step down from the rock. But he did move them in time to see her determined march across the cave, grey eyes turned to steel as her hands connected with his chest.

He didn’t even realize that he was standing so close to the cave wall until he was forcefully shoved into it. His mouth opened at the dull pain of it, but any sound that would have escaped was silenced when Arya’s lips pressed to his own. He wanted to push her off, to continue to make it known just how much she had betrayed him, but he couldn’t; the only thing he found himself able to do was to grab onto her shirt and pull her flush against him. He soon felt her hands find their way up to his hair and begin to tug on it roughly. It hurt, but it was also sending streams of lightning through his body and down into his groin, and it only intensified when Arya’s lips parted to begin licking past his own. Her lips carried the sharp sting of salt, as though she had been sitting in this cave all day with the sea spray landing on her face.

“Can’t fuckin’ stand me?” she asked, low and gruff, as she bucked up against him, bringing him to groan at the contact with the erection he barely knew that he had. 

He was still furious with her in that moment, but he returned with a snarl and dropped his hands to her arse, digging his fingers into the soft flesh and grinding himself against her yet again. 

"Aye."

"Then go ahead, Gendry." She moved her mouth to his neck. "Make me pay."

He felt her bite down hard, and the sharp pain drew his fingertips deeper into her. The dam broke. Gendry spun her around as if she weighed no more than the clothes she wore. Lifting her up, he shoved her back against the same wall that he had occupied, pinning her to it as he kissed her yet again.

Tongues invaded the space of the other's, and lips were suckled and bitten until they were swollen and bruised, but still, she held onto him as tightly as he held onto her. Is this what she had wanted? To anger him so that he would search her out, only to seduce him and get a good time out of it? The thought brought yet another rough rut of his hips, driving her harder against the hard rock. His arousal was straining now against his breeches. Arya knew it, too, evident by her legs wrapped around his waist to pull him in closer to her own core. 

No more words were spoken at this point, save for the threats and curses that were screamed through their eyes as they pulled back to glare breathlessly at each other. Even the crash of the waves seemed to die off as they took inventory of one another.

Gendry kept his eyes locked on hers as he dropped one hand between them to pull on the strings at his hips. He wanted to make sure that this was the thing she was asking for. It must have been because she glared back defiantly, that same proud glare that he had always loved in her, as she pushed him away to drop back to her feet. Her own fingers worked quickly at her own pants, and as soon as she had stepped out of him, he scooped her back in his arms to pin her not against the wall but instead swung them around to deposit her atop the flat rock where she had been sitting.

"You're the worst lady ever," he growled, lining himself up at her core. A spray of saltwater blew into the cave, and she only sneered up at him.

But burning pain like an arrow pierced his heart as soon as the deed was done: the rough thrust forwards as he buried himself deep within her. There was the faint dryness where she was normally so wet for him, and she whimpered into his neck just loud enough to be heard above the waves. Tears sprang to his eyes. But she was still Arya, and her hands gripped at his hair yet again while her hips started a slow grind.

Gendry pulled back to press his forehead to hers. What was that in her eyes? Sadness? Pleading? He didn't have enough time to decide before the look turned to hard determination. The tightening of her legs around him drew from him a long moan, his hips bucking into hers. He felt her getting wetter now, and so hot around him, and her lips on his ear made his cock throb in her. "Come on, Gendry. Show me how mad I made you."

He snorted as he snapped his hips forward. "You told me you'd be there." Another hard thrust. "I was counting on you." More thrusts as his pace quickened. Arya was sighing into his neck now and digging her nails deep into his shoulders. "But I had to do it alone… And I looked like an idiot."

Arya gasped loudly at a particularly hard roll of his hips. Her head was thrown back, granting his teeth access to her neck. His hot tears of pure rage dripped down onto her skin, but he only lapped them away before sinking his teeth into her yet again.

“You make me mad too,” she said through gritted teeth. Gendry raised his head up from her neck, only to have his own neck caught by her. A brief attempt to pull away only had her digging her thin fingers sharp into his throat. “Using me to look good. Making me sit in front of them all and do your dirty work.” He was forced to look into her eyes now, as full of tears as his were, and they held none of the usual affections that he saw when they made love. They were cold and relentless, and they made his arms tremble as he held himself up over her. “You make me feel like a pet.” 

Though their shirts were still on, he could feel her hard nipples as they rubbed against his own chest, and he brought a hand up to capture one between his fingers. His name echoed against the cave walls along with a string of curses that drove him over the edge. Pain shot to his skin as she released her tight hold on his neck. Dropping his head beside hers surrounded his face with her hair. Gendry’s nostrils filled with the scent of the sea that sat on her skin, but it was all he could process. He couldn’t think anymore. It all felt too muddled. Arya began pressing kisses along his neck, urging him on with gentle nips and moans as he came hard and deep. 

The drum of his own heart joined the sound of roaring waves in his ears. Fighting to regain his breath left him leaning against Arya, and he was suddenly aware of how tightly she was clinging to him.

\--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--

It wasn’t until they were riding back to the keep that Gendry realized it. After they had redressed in silence; after they had avoided looking at one another while they picked their way back to the horses. He was afraid. That was the center of it. He wasn't mad at Arya. Not really. He was scared, scared of making a fool of himself, scared of letting everyone down, scared of letting her down.

But it was still no excuse for what had just happened.

They parted ways after their horses were returned to the stables. He was nearly afraid that she would leave again, but a gentle evening rain had begun and she seemed content to be left alone in their chambers. Gendry knew that he should have gone to her; a better lord surely would have. But then maybe a better lord wouldn’t have let it all happen in the first place.

And so, he left her alone. Ravens were sent, various plans were discussed, and a lonely supper was had in his smithy. Gendry found himself looking for any little thing that would keep his mind and hands busy until night had finally settled over Storm’s End. 

Pushing open the doors to their chambers, he found nothing amiss. He almost didn’t return and had found himself thinking very strongly towards spending the night in one of the empty guest chambers. But no matter how much he thought about it, he still found his steps taking him back to where he shared his bed with his wife. ‘Besides,’ he told himself, stepping into the quiet solar, ‘she may very well be asleep…’

He certainly believed that she was, once he entered their bedchamber. The fire was glowing low in the hearth, giving off just enough light to illuminate her pale back as she lay facing away from the door. Her pale back bore two red scratches, most likely from the stones he had shoved her against... 

Gently, his clothes were removed and left on the floor before pulling back the covers and sliding under them. But then she shifted. She wasn’t asleep. Moving her head, she merely glanced at his face before turning back away.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, sliding up behind her. The words didn’t feel enough. Nothing did. But he needed to say them anyways.

Gendry nearly expected Arya to pull away from his touch, but when his hand rested softly on her bare side, she did nothing. It was something, at least, so Gendry took it as permission to move until he was flush against her. Her skin felt so warm on his, and he felt relief when she pressed herself back into his chest.

“I’m sorry too.”

Her soft voice made him clench his eyes and an arm was wrapped tightly around her waist to hold her closer. “It was all me, Arya. You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“Yes I do.” She moved a leg back to slip in between both of his. “I promised you I’d be there, and I wasn’t.”

Gendry shook his head. “Shouldn’t have been your job anyways. I shouldn’t be using you as a crutch. ”

“I could have at least told you.”

He nuzzled into her hair, pressing a featherlight kiss just behind her ear. “You don’t answer to me. You should go as you please.”

“I needed to.” Her voice grew a little softer.

“You said it was to think?”

She nodded and pressed back firmer.

“Can I ask what about?”

Arya said nothing, but instead, he felt her hand sliding down the length of the arm holding her waist tightly. She took his hand in hers and moved it upwards until it rested just above the patch of hair between her legs.

She still said nothing, and even though he was a thick-headed bastard, the realization slowly filled his mind.

“How long?” he whispered, spreading out his fingers.

“A couple of months, at least. But I wasn’t sure until this morning, when I went to the maester.”

His jaw wanted to move, to say more, but the sand that was filling his chest prevented him from doing anything but dropping his head and sliding down until his face was pressed between her shoulder blades. He held her tighter than before, letting the knowledge run rampant in his thoughts. He would be a father. And it would be Arya’s child too.

That last thought made his mouth finally turn upwards into a smile, and then he was kissing his way up her back and around the curve of her shoulder until her head turned to kiss his lips.

“Oh, Arya…” he whispered against her. But then his smile dropped. “I was so rough with you.”

“And I was rough with you.” Her hand came up to rake through his hair. “Women with child have been through worse before. The baby will be fine.”

“You sure?”

She nodded and beamed up at him in a way that made him return his lips to hers. He would be a father. He would. It was true. But in that cave… the way he had treated her… the mother of his child… He simply could not forget that. Could not forgive himself. At least not yet.

He pressed firmer into the kisses, leading her into more passionate movements. As he did, he shifted his hand downward, ever so slightly, until his fingertips were brushing amidst the patch of thick hair. He continued that way, in the gentle touches and meaningful captures of her wonderful mouth until he heard her start to sigh.

Gendry knew his Arya. As much as she liked to try and close herself off from others, Gendry knew that it was different with him. He loved watching her, feeling her, hearing her, and he prided himself in knowing how to bring her into beautiful rapture. Her sigh was his key to proceed. Backwards he slid, slowly, until she was lying on her back beside him.

“Let me make it all up to you, milady.” he whispered against her ear.

She nodded and threaded an arm up underneath him to pull him closer to her side. It was all he needed, and his ready lips were kissing and sucking at her neck. He saw the dark red marks from where he had bitten into her, and to those he offered apologies with his tongue. Her breathing quickened under his affections, even though his fingers still danced gently in the hair between her legs, not quite where he knew she wanted him, though she seemed content to rest against him and enjoy his attention.

Kisses were moved lower down her neck and onto her chest. Arya was sighing again, tracing her fingers along his back as his own fingers began to wander lower. His mouth dropped downwards as well, licking and pecking around her breast before drawing the nipple into his mouth. One day it would belong to their child and he would be required to share his Arya. For that, he would step aside without hesitation. But tonight she was his, and he suckled on her breast fervently, relishing the taste of her and drawing from a gasp that was his alone.

Lightly, he allowed one of his fingers to brush along her center. She was wetter than she had been in the cave, ready from only his kisses and gentle touches. It made him moan against her and press himself to her tighter. He heard her breathe out softly before she raised her hips. She was so slick that the motion was all it took for his finger to dip inwards and slide along her nub.

"Gendry….yes…."

Her fingers held his arse tight as he repeated the action, stopping to move his fingertip in a circle around the hard bundle. More moans accompanied by his name spilled out. This was what his Lady liked in moments like these, gentle and slow, holding each other while he brought her off. And it wouldn't be long now, because her legs were spread wide and her head pressed back into the pillow. He could feel Arya’s muscles beneath him, flexing with the pleasure that he was bringing her, and he couldn’t help but to press his own arousal against her hip.

Gendry resumed his suckling with new fervor, taking the nipple tightly between his tongue and the roof of his mouth, all the while speeding the rotations of his finger.

When Arya came beneath him, he felt his chest swell. The way her back arched off of the bed felt like forgiveness, the fluids that covered his fingers were washing away his transgressions, and the way she held his head gently as he pressed soft kisses to her now swollen nipple was the most comforting embrace he could have hoped for.


	9. A Second-First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had really hoped to have this chapter up on Friday, but hopefully it works just as well on a Monday?
> 
> Since these chapters are by no means in chronological order (except for the first 4), I decided that this chapter would be on their first night together as the Lord and Lady of Storm's End. Definitely a chance to explore some new territory with them, as well as some of the awkward fluff that can come from a couple's first time together. (or, in this case, second time)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Enjoy!

The sounds of the ongoing feast slowly faded behind them as they walked slowly through the halls. Arya hadn't a clue who's idea it had been in the first place, but everyone seemed so set on celebrating the arrival of their Lord's new bride that it had been impossible to turn down. He was there, though, and that's what counted; Gendry, who's arm she had linked her own with as they shared with a look that they were both ready to retire from the festivities.

Arya knew that she should feel surprised at her new position, not just as a lady but as a wife. But when she and Gendry had stood before the blackened heart tree in King's Landing, it had felt as natural as if she had been born for it. She may not be the proper woman that her mother had prayed for her to be, but she would be his family, a whole that was also a half to a comfortable union. 

She had been afforded very little time to explore her new home, but that would come in time. For now, they walked the half-remembered route through wide halls and past thick glass windows until they were ascending the steps to the lord's chambers. Their chambers. Her heartbeat quickened ever so slightly in her chest, but not in the bad way; not in the same way that most new wives experienced when spending the first night beside their husband. 

No, her and Gendry's first night had been on the eve of war, and she had walked into that war with the thought of his lips on hers, his hands on her skin, his length as it drove her to a bittersweet release. 

But now they had a second chance, one that they shouldn't have been given, but was nevertheless. An entire lifetime sat before them, and the beginning of it seemed to start at the large oak doors that they were now walking towards.

Gendry, who had been as silent as her on their walk, paused only long enough to take the doorknob in his free hand. "After you, milady." he said with a grin before pulling the door open.

\--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--

The light chuckle that Arya made had Gendry spinning around to glare playfully at her. "Are you amused, woman?"

"Only at how you haven't stood still since we got here." she replied from her own comfortable position in the chair by the fire.

The lord's chambers at Storm's End were much different than those at Winterfell. Instead of thick fur rugs and pine wood decorating the rooms, these held woven carpets and colors meant to compliment the landscape that surrounded the keep. All in all she found it nice, but was sure that she would find it even nicer once Gendry resigned from his endless pacing and fidgeting.

"I promise you, those doors are definitely locked." she signed, stopping him in his tracks as he began to make for the large doors that they had entered through.

Gendry sighed and shook his head, muttering a "sorry" as he shuffled over to the large plush chair across from hers. "Still not used to this place, I guess."

"I understand." she nodded. "Just something we'll have to adjust to."

Her eyes narrowed when he scoffed, looking down at the roaring fire. "Think I'll need a lot more adjusting than you."

"Just because I was born a lord's daughter doesn't mean that I know everything about doing the job." she snapped, though she almost wished that she hadn't.

He gave a half smirk, still keeping his gaze low. "We do it together, yeah? Do what works for us?"

Arya smiled at that, standing up to cross the small space and settle herself across his lap. "Together sounds good." she said softly as her head came to rest on his shoulder, nose brushing just below his ear.

The moan that he let out was soft enough that she wouldn't have heard it from her previous position. Being this close, though, the sound made her stomach turn in the best way possible and drove her to tilt her head just enough that her lips touched the same spot that her nose had. If there was one thing that she remembered from their first night, it was now much he had seemed to love it when she kissed him in that spot. Things did not seem to have changed, because Gendry let out a long breath and tilted his head away from her, baring his neck for her to press a firmer kiss onto the soft flesh.

Over and over she kissed him there, loving the way that his hands tightened on her and his breathing deepened. Soon she felt a hand moving to slide underneath her tunic, laces and leathers having been discarded as soon as they had entered the chambers, formality giving way to comfort. All the better now. His hand felt hot on her, as though he had just stepped in from his forge, and she sighed against his neck as his fingers stroked up and down her side. 

Arya had wondered how different this would be, and now she was beginning to see. It was very much different, and in so many ways the same. The calloused hands that had held her hips as she rode him, the same ones she had thought about nearly every night afterwards, were on her skin yet again in movements that were by no means rushed.

Arya wanted to feel more, pulling back from his neck so that she could swiftly pull the garment over her head. She moved to resume her affections to his neck, but was stopped by his hands on her shoulders.

"Could you...could I…" Gendry pleaded, his eyes attached firmly to her exposed skin. Instinct told her to say no, to cover herself from his burning gaze. But no, this was Gendry, her husband, and he could look all he liked. She shifted her hips as his hands rested on them, helping to turn her so that she straddled his lap.

It seemed as though they sat there the rest of the night, Arya watching his face intently as he took her in. Eventually he moved one of his hands up to begin running it over her chest, then down so that his thumb traced the curve of her breasts before letting his fingers graze her stomach and the scars that it held.

"See something you didn't catch the first time?" she asked, finally deciding to break the silence.

"I see a lot that I didn't see." he half mumbled, now using his fingers to circle her bellybutton. "It was pretty dark, couldn't get a proper look."

Arya bit her lip. "Well now you can look as much as you want."

The smile that he gave made him look very much like a young boy who had just been given his very own cake, and Gendry wrapped his warm arms around her to pull her to himself. Before she knew it, she was being lifted from his lap as he stood, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist. "Shall I take you to our bed?"

"Please." she begged, running her fingers over his head, hair still short and soft like velvet.

Arya had been given very little time after their arrival to explore the bedroom, but at this point she could have cared less, trusting in his steps as she gently suckled at his neck. Soon she was being dropped down onto the thick mattress. Gendry's hands began removing his own shirt, leaving her to reach out and unlace his pants, both garments dropping to the floor with soft thumps.

And there he was, Gendry, her lord husband. He made to move onto the bed with her, but her hands on his thighs stopped him. "You've had your fill of looking," she pulled her eyes up to his, "now it's my turn." 

Gendry nodded with enough enthusiasm to make her grin and move her hands up to his firm stomach. In all honesty, she had done her fair share of looking on that first night, eyes taking him all in as he drifted off to sleep on the sacks beside her. But she wanted him to see her doing it, wanted him to know how much she appreciated his body that was now hers to enjoy. So she took him all in yet again, from his broad shoulders and strong arms, down his stomach to the arousal that was quickly growing to its full length. She remembered how it had felt breaching her that first time and she swallowed, not out of fear but out of anticipation, desperately hoping that it would feel even better this second time.

All other thoughts aside, Arya slid back on the bed, moving her hands and feel until she had crawled back against the large down pillows. Gendry's mouth fell open in a way that made her feel like nothing else had before. He himself dropped to the bed and began to crawl towards her. As soon as his mouth was close enough, he captured hers in a deep kiss. The thought that this was their first kiss of the evening stuck in her mind, and she was suddenly filled with the urge to make up for that mistake, moving her tongue along the line of his lips until he parted them. 

Gendry tasted just like she remembered, his tongue feeling the same against hers as that first time when she had fallen apart on him, crying out his name as he had bitten down on her bottom lip.

But then he was gone too soon, and she groaned even as she watched him sit back on his knees and grab the waist of her breeches to drag them down her legs.

"Oh yes…" he whispered, eyes on her legs and core as he tossed the breeches to the side. She had been sure before that she was wet enough for him, but his words confirmed that as she felt the jolt that the caused.

Arya wondered then if he could sense it, because his hand immediately came up to stroke along her folds. He leaned back down over her, kissing along her neck in the same way that she had done for him.

It should have been amazing. Arya had expected nothing but bliss at his actions. Instead, though, she felt...very little. His hand was too heavy against her, his fingers too quick at the start.

Again, Gendry seemed to sense this. "Is that not good?" he quickly asked, pulling his hand away.

Arya let out a long breath. She hated to, but she couldn't lie to him, so she shook her head and watched his shoulders deflate.

"M'sorry." he muttered and dropped down to lay his head on her shoulder.

Her arms came up to circle him, nestling her face in his hair. This hadn’t occurred to her before, not in all of the scenarios that she had explored on how this night would go. It hadn’t even been like this on their first night. So much was different from then, though.

But then a thought came to her. 

"Gendry," she moved a hand to take his that was resting on her stomach. "here." He lifted his head just enough to watch as she took his hand and slid it slowly back down her body. "Like this." she whispered.

Arya let out a deep breath when she felt his fingers on her once more. He kept them limp, allowing her to place them just so, just where she needed them. Tenderly at first, she placed her own fingers alongside his to let him feel as she gathered her own wetness and slowly began to touch at herself. Gendry's face turned back to hers. He must have liked what he saw there, because his mouth fell open to mutter her name reverently.

She was beginning to slip, though, from the feel of his large hand against hers to the heat from his body as fire burned through her own. "Gendry," she found herself moaning. "kiss me somewhere? My neck?"

The eagerness of his nod and the quickness of his movement gave her little preparation for the streams of pleasure that coursed through her at the feel of his lips on her neck. They were so hot and wet, and his stubble rubbed against her in a way that made her fingers quicken and her hips roll upwards. 

"Is this good?" he had the nerve to ask while she felt him smirk.

"Yesssooohh… So good." she moaned as he suddenly took her earlobe in between his lips.

His own moan sounded loud with his closeness as he lapped and suckled at the tender area, and when he released it his panting came just as loudly. "Can I suck your nips?" he tried to whisper, but failed miserably.

"Please! Whatever you want, Gendry." Arya's fingers were moving steadily across her tender nub now, feeling his fingers still in place around hers. And Arya was entirely too far gone to process all of what Gendry had decided to do next.

First he dropped his head, running his lips and tongue down her neck and chest until he was breathing hot puffs onto her stiff nipple. The first lave of his tongue over it had her gasping and rolling her head back, and when he closed his lips around it she lost all control, her free hand coming up to hold his head firmly in place. If Gendry had complaints, he certainly hid them well, instead drawing the flesh tighter against his tongue and pressing his body closer to hers.

But then he did something she had never expected. Suddenly he was slipping his hand away from hers and dipping his fingers just below where hers were still pleasuring herself. Arya could only look down at him as she felt two long fingers slide easily into her.

He let the nipple slip from his mouth as he turned up to her. "Is this ok?" he asked with concern evident in his voice as his fingers began to move ever so slowly within her.

"Oh yes. Yes…" she assured him, bucking her hips into his hand to drive the point further.

The smile he returned had her biting down on her cheek. She wished that he was high enough to kiss, but instead watched as he returned his lips to her hard teat and resumed his beautiful work. Arya allowed her eyes to slip closed as she took in the feelings. The thought that they were acting as a team in her pleasure made her mouth go dry. She wondered how Gendry didn't go deaf from the beat of her heart against his ear as he rested his head against her chest, still suckling happily and moaning into her breast. 

It all felt too much, so much stronger than anything that she had ever experienced. The sharp rise was growing in her flesh, unstoppable now as Gendry's fingers began to move just a little quicker, just enough to gain a rhythm with her own.

Then his teeth scraped her nipple and she erupted. It was a wonder that she didn't throw him off of her with how she found her body to buck and writhe against his. But that was the furthest thing from her mind, because Gendry only pressed himself firmer to her and slowed his ministrations as she began to slowly descend from the heights.

She couldn't move, not even to open her eyelids. Every muscle felt as though it had been replaced with solid iron. But it was so wonderful. It was enough for her to simply exist in the peaceful contentment that filled her mind as Gendry dotted his lips along the curve of her breast, his wet fingers now gently stroking her folds.

Arya finally felt him lift his lead to look up at her, but it was several more seconds before she forced her eyes to open and return the gaze. He was smirking, and the shine to his eyes reminded her of a much younger boy. "Was that good?"

She replied with a moan, willing her body to obey her commands and slide down until she was pulling him into a tight embrace.

"So good." She sighed and pulled him into a deep kiss. His arms circled her to bring them even closer, now laying on their sides in the center of the large bed. 

Gendry soon drew up one of his legs to drape over hers, bringing her to thread her own much smaller thigh in-between his. "Oh, Arya…" he trailed off to moan against her lips. "I want to help make you do that again. You felt so amazing. And the sounds you made..."

Several minutes were spent that way, with heavy breaths being puffed against each other's necks and cheeks, the only sounds to join that of the crackling fireplace. And then the air was beginning to charge again as Gendry slid a hand down to cup her hip and rock against it. Arya sighed and brought their lips back together, eagerly pushing back against his arousal. "Shall I take care of you now?" she offered, moving a hand between them to caress the line of hair around his navel. 

"Only if you wan…" His breathy reply fell short as she sucked his bottom lip in between hers.

Arya sighed yet again and released the flesh, choosing instead to pull back and watch the look on his face as she moved her hand lower, slowly lower, until it was wrapping around his smooth shaft. The deep groan that came as his mouth dropped open gave her the courage to twist her hand, to which his mouth clamped back shut along with his eyes. She took the opportunity to look down and observe, not just feel, the pleasant shape and size of him. 

She had already felt him inside of her, already knew what it was like to peak around this part of him. But this was new, and she began to lose confidence as she slowly realized that she had no experience in pleasuring him.

"Gendry,"

"Mmm?" he replied, eyes still closed tightly.

"show me how?"

His eyes did open at that, filled with nothing but lust and love as he eagerly nodded his head. The hand on her hip moved between them and she felt it envelope hers, guiding her pace along him. Up they moved, then down, then mimicking the action. On the third pass he brought their hands around his tip and squeezed gently before descending and the whole thing was repeated.

Soon, he removed his hand completely and let his head drop back onto the bed as she took over. He looked so beautiful like this, she thought. More beautiful than any knight in painted armor, than any soft singing bard, than any other lord she had ever set eyes on. Gendry was everything to her, and she was bringing him such sweet pleasure as he had given to her.

Arya brought her eyes back up to his face, taking in the way his forehead twitched whenever her hand made its way to the top of his arousal. She had failed to take it all in that first time, but of course so much had been rushed in the cold hours before death, things that should have been savored. 

But now...now they had a second chance, so she wasted no more time in throwing her weight against him. Gendry gasped softly as he was rolled into his back, his hands coming up to grab her waist as she settled herself over his hips.

He looked even better now, not cold and pale, but flush and sated in the warm firelight. His hands came to her hips and she sighed at the feeling of his fingers spreading over her sensitive skin there. Gently, Arya rocked forwards. His erection that lay heavy on his stomach was soon firmly under her, causing them both to make various noises as Arya began to cant her hips gently. This wasn’t new to her, but the time that she now had to enjoy it was definitely something that was lacking on their first night.

Arya was losing herself in the wonderful feeling. Her head dropped back, she let a soft moan slip with the gentle rocking against him. She was still so slick and moved so easily over him. A small movement would be all it would take to have him inside of her. Something changed in the air, though, and she felt Gendry's fingertips grip onto her waist just a little too harshly. Her eyes returned to his, finding them pained and scrunched, as though he was trying very hard to look at her and only her.

"What's wrong?" she asked as the roll of her hips stopped.

Gendry only shook his head, but Arya moved off of him and moved to lay beside him instead. "What's wrong?" she asked again, pressing her face to his neck, wondering if he would speak more easily without being face to face. 

Her suspicions fell true when Gendry pulled her close against him. “I’m so sorry. I mussed it up.”

“Was it something I did?” she asked quickly. “Did you not like that?”

Gendry shook his head quickly and pulled her even tighter so that it almost hurt and then whispered three horrible words. "The Red Woman."

Arya only nodded and pressed a gentle kiss against his jaw. The witch hadn’t only stollen him away, but she had then stripped him and tied him; this much he had told her. But now Arya began to place together more terrible pieces in the story. The woman had used him before doing all of that, had been his first and then turned it to her evil benefit. "We don't have to do any more." she offered, whispering just as softly as he had.

Gendry shook his head yet again and reached over to smooth her hair. "It just reminded me. Just this big soft bed, and the warm fire, and you're so beautiful…" he trailed off.

"And she was beautiful too." Arya dared to voice her thought.

"But not like you." Gendry said quickly, rolling over so what he was nearly covering her. "By the heavens, not like you." Arya watched as his eyes became glossy with tears, one of his hands coming to cup her cheek. "You're real, Arya, and you're mine." He kissed her lips firmly before dropping his head down to her sides, pressing kisses to the scars there. "You've lived, you've felt, you have a history. You're not some perfect vision come to fool me." 

By the time he kissed his way back up her body his cheeks were moist with tears, tears that she smoothed away with her thumbs before pulling him back down into another deep kiss. Her tongue pushed past his lips, eager for more, and soon they were more lost in each other than either had thought possible. 

Gendry came down further to wrap his arms around her waist, keeping just enough weight off of her so that she could still breathe. But by the seven hells it felt wonderful, just as wonderful as being atop him. He was so warm against her, skin to skin and completely covering her with himself. A dozen bears could have broken into the chamber and none of them could have touched her because Gendry was her shield, just like she was his.

The next actions came on like gentle water flowing through them. Arya raised her hips and bent her knees, melting into the perfect way that his sex seemed to settle against her own, as though it was aways meant to fit with hers. 

Gendry had one more surprise to spring on her, though, dropping his head to her ear and breaking her out of her thoughts. “Will...will it hurt? Does it hurt the second time?”

It  _ had _ hurt the first time. It was definitely not unbearable, like she had heard some women describe it as. But, then again, Arya had experienced more pain than most, so she hardly considered herself one to judge. It had been enough to make her cease her actions above him, though, letting him lean up and kiss her face until the pain had subsided and they could resume their lovemaking.

“No.” she whispered, rolling up against him.

Gendry nodded against her neck and raised his hips. A slight adjustment was all it took for his length to press against her center, and a gentle roll was all it took for him to be settled inside of her. She heard him whimper and let out a cry of her own as he began to move. He covered every inch of her, and now every hidden spot had been filled.

This they had done before. This was familiar, even if the position was reversed. Arya threw her head back against the pillows and all but yelled his name when Gendry used his knees to further part her own, allowing him to go just a little deeper. But that little bit was all it took to hit something wonderful inside of her. She keened again and gripped onto his back, a part of her mind noting how his skin was becoming slick with the exertion.

“So good, Gendry.” She leaned up to breathe the words in his ear.

“Yes....” His own words came out strangled. “But I’m so close. I can’t….”

“Yes!” she nearly yelled. “Yes, Gendry.” A hard thrust of her own hips against his had him clenching the sheets around her as he drove his entire length into her, holding it there as he grunted out his release. 

He seemed frozen for a moment, and Arya nearly opened her mouth to ask if he had gotten off well. But she barely had time to do even that before he was moving off of her to resume his spot at her side. His sweat soaked skin molded against her own as he suddenly took her nipple back into his eager mouth. Gendry was still breathing deeply from the exertion, puffing cool air across her own wet skin. 

The pleasure resumed it's build and she made to slide her hand between her legs, but Gendry was quicker. His fingers moved against her, finding her nub and positioning themselves in exactly the same way that her own had been, beginning their movements in a near mirror image.

All lines of thought stopped for Arya. Her mouth dropped open at the sensations. It was still not what she was used to, but it was Gendry, and he was doing everything that she had showed to him, and that was enough to bring her hips to raise up against him as she moaned out his name. At the sound of it he seemed to come alive with her. His mouth suckled her deeper, flicking the peak with his tongue in time with the movement of his fingers.

It was more than Arya could take, and she clutched onto him as her release finally overtook her. "Gendry, yes, oh yes. I love you." she wailed into the top of his head.

He groaned and released her nipple to turn his head upwards and capture her lips, moving his fingers as well to slide down and deep inside of her. Arya gasped against his mouth and found her own hand moving down his muscles arm to rest atop his hand, feeling how his fingers moved within her and his palm pressed against her nub to prolong her pleasure.

"I love...you too,...Arya." he sighed between kisses. 

\--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--

Arya nearly jerked as she awoke in the bed. It had been years since she had fallen asleep so easily. And to make things more confusing, she was alone in the large Baratheon bed. 

By the dim light of the low fire in the hearth she slipped from the bed and patted her way across the floor. A gentle push against the door was all it took to open it into the large solar. Her eyes adjusted to the much brighter fire and she worked to scan the room, soon landing on Gendry. He sat in the same chair that he had before, though now he was still without his clothes and seemed very much content in that state. She wasted no time in crossing the room. As soon as she came into his peripheral, his head snapped around, a sleepy smile greeting her.

"Everything alright?" Arya asked as she settled into his lap for the second time that night.

"Yeah of course." he nodded, arms circling her. His skin was hot from the fire and Arya felt herself growing drowsy against him.

"So how was it?" she asked as she dropped her head to his chest. "Your third time with a woman?"

His breath caught against her chest. "Thir...how did you know?"

Arya raised her head just enough to raise an eyebrow at him. "I know. There were no others. Just me...and  _ her _ ."

Gendry sighed and lowered his head to rest his chin atop hers. "I thought it'd make me look better if you thought I knew what I was doing."

She just nodded against his chest. She understood, and could never use that as a reason to fault him. They had been apart for so long, so much could have changed. "Had you wanted to be with others?"

"More than you know." he half laughed. "When I got back to Flea Bottom I couldn't sleep right. Every time I slept on my back I had nightmares about her. But then one day I wondered if maybe trying it again would fix it. So, I went to a brothel."

Arya listened carefully, drawing her fingers along the hair on his chest, hoping to let him know that she was still with him.

"I went in, paid the girl, even went so far as to follow her to the room. But then she told me to lay down...and something inside told me that it wouldn't fix it. I guess tonight was proof of that too."

"It's no matter." She shook her head and raised a hand to smooth down his shoulder.

"What if I'm never right? What if we can never do it like...that...again? At least not on a bed?"

"Hey," Arya said quickly, sitting up to look at him. "we'll work this out together. Do what works for us, no one else. And we have all the time we need to do that."

The smile that he gave had her leaning in to kiss him deeply, hardly leaving him enough time to reply "Yes, milady."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to say that, if anyone ever has any suggestions for this fic, please don't hesitate to let me know! I plan to continue this fic for as long as there are ideas to explore! You can do it here or over at Tumblr(username is the same as here)!


	10. The Lady's Kiss

The smile that came across Arya's face when the horn was blown could not have been matched. A week was definitely not long at all, but it had still been too long for her. Seven days of handling affairs on her own, seven days of meals held with various friends, and six nights of lying alone in the huge bed.

But she also knew that Gendry would be as happy to be home as she was to have him there. It had definitely not been his idea to ride out on the hunting trip, having been talked into it by a couple of the other lord's who he was on good terms with. And a portion of that had been Arya's doing anyways. She knew that he needed the fresh air and exercise that was apart from his normal routine. For almost a year they had been living here with very little reprieve from the tasks of a lord and lady. And so, she had helped pack his bags and kissed him dutifully before seeing him out the gate with the rest of the hunting party.

But now, with one week having passed and their time apart having done it's work, she was more than ready to welcome him home.

First through the gate was Garen, their master of arms and a man who had always watched Gendry's back. With a wide smile, he nodded his head to Arya from atop his huge stallion. Behind him came several young men driving a cart that carried a sizable heap of pelts and three large deer, not to mention several doves and pheasants besides. But behind that rode in Gendry. 

Arya smiled up at the worn expression on his face, seeing all too well from his eyes that the exhaustion he was feeling was that of the good kind, born from productive work with a happy spirit.

"Hello, milady." he smiled down, dismounting and stepping closer to wrap an arm around her waist.

Arya only chuckled, leaning up to place a kiss on his jaw, lingering long enough to catch the wonderful scent of dirt and sunlight that now hung on his body. It was near intoxicating, made even more so by the time apart and the long nights lying curled up close to his side of the bed. Arya breathed deeply and pressed herself to him closer so as to relish the warmth and firmness of him. In turn, the arm that he had wrapped around her middle became tighter as his head dropped to rest on top of hers.

"Missed you." he said softly.

"As did I." she replied in the same tone. Her lips pressed to his law yet again, this time softly sucking at the stubbled skin there. "Will you be wanting a rest now that you're home?"

She not only heard his moan by her ear, but felt it in his chest. However, before she could pull away to take his hand and lead him to their chambers, Gendry pulled away from her. It was impossible for her to miss the pondering look in his eye before he leaned down and kissed her forehead. And before she could say anything further, he was pulling away with a promise to see her at supper. Arya stared hard at his broad back when he turned to lead his horse away towards the stables. Something had changed, and while a part of her wanted to be offended and worried, a bigger part of her was determined to find the cause.

Thoughts continued to churn throughout the afternoon as she went about the keep. First, the thoughts lead her to worry that Gendry was beginning to tire of her, or that perhaps while on his trip he had found someone who suited him better. But those thoughts were quickly put to rest when they rejoined in their solar for supper, with Gendry telling her story after story of the sights that he saw and how he had nearly taken a deer all on his own (if one of the horses hadn't have snorted and thrown his focus). Her doubts were even further banished when they later embraced in their bed and the two spent the better part of the night tangled around each other in gentle passion. Arya pushed everything aside, concluding that Gendry had just been worn from his trip, and she assured herself that everything was the product of her own insecurities.

But when morning came her suspicions were redirected. 

It filled her chest with the best kind of warmth to open her eyes and see Gendry's face so close to hers. She had missed this so much. She had missed him so much. With his hair mussed and mouth dropped in sleep, she couldn't resist the gentle kisses that she leaned up to dust along his brow and cheeks, nor the hand that was slid down his warm torso until her fingers brushed through the patch of hair that lay just above where he was beginning to rouse.

She continued to watch and kiss his face, noting the twitch of his eyebrows and the increasingly irregular breaths until his eyes slowly opened to smile lovingly at her. Arya chose that moment to not only drop her lips to his jaw, but to wrap her hand around his hardening member between them. She let her own arousal grow in the deep moan that pulled from his throat and quickly pushed on his chest until he was laying back against the pillows. Her hand worked him in time with her lips, trailing down his neck and shoulder until she could lap her tongue over one of his nipples. More moans and sighs filled the room, and one of his hands moved up to tangle in her hair while the other smoothed up and down her bare back. When one of his passes brought his hand even lower to cover one side of her arse, she moved her head to gently nip at his other nipple. 

There was nothing that Arya liked more than these mornings in bed with him, getting to gently wake him and work him over until he fell completely apart underneath her. Her hand continued the gentle up and down along his hard length. It wasn't long before his hips began slowly rolling upwards into her strokes. Things changed from then, though. 

When Arya moved her head a little lower with the intent to suck a mark onto his ribs, something that had always both driven him mad and excited him to no end, Gendry stopped his sounds and movements. The hand in her hair moved down to remove her own from his member, and when she raised her head from his chest she was met with the same pondering expression as the day before. 

"Is everything alright?" Arya asked, threading her fingers through his.

Gendry quickly nodded his head. And then Arya was overpowered, rolled over onto her back and completely covered in his warmth and weight. All thoughts that she may have had towards his behavior were shoved into the deepest part of her mind when his mouth found the crease between her neck and shoulder. She was still Arya Stark, though, and through the moans and keens she managed to whisper a throaty, "You can't avoid me so easily, bastard.", before he nipped at her tender skin and slid himself completely into her warm wet core.

Arya was more determined than ever after that. Though, no longer was she concerned that she had lost her husband and her lover. No, now she was concerned that something had changed in his mind regarding their lovemaking. 

She was at much of a loss, though, and even more so come lunchtime when she had met him for a meal of roasted pheasant and fresh bread. The two talked easily at the high table in the hall, Gendry sharing about the good start that had been made on the grain bin renovations, and Arya told of the productive search being made for assistants to the head laundress. It came as a shock to her, though, when she extended a hand to rest on one of his broad thighs before allowing it to slowly drift over to the crotch of his pants...only to have Gendry remove it from his lap and, with an apologetic smile, kissed her lips before setting her hand in her own lap.

That came to be the last straw for her. Even while she was writing out the employment contracts for the three girls who had been hired on, Arya's mind worked to make the connections. ' _ Something occurred on his trip. Something that makes him unsure of my touch. Couldn’t have been an injury. I would have seen it by now. Was it a bad experience caused by someone? No, his eyes would be more telling if that was the case.' _

She was sure afterwards that the poor girls must have thought her to be not entirely right in the head as she absently took down their information before sending them straight down to meet with the laundress. 

It was the last straw in her mind. Arya had never been one to let an issue sit untouched, let alone an issue with someone who she cared about as deeply as she did Gendry. So, after putting away the papers, it was with a determined mind that she set out to track down her lord husband.

Questions lead her to the forge, two different sitting rooms, and then to the master's tower, none being where she found him. But the maester did, however, direct her to the library where Lord Baratheon had mentioned an intent to draft some letters. A perfect location, she thought with a smile.

Storm's End's library sat on the second to highest level of the keep, though it contained very few windows for fear of water damage to the books and scrolls that it contained. Instead, it was lit by a series of enclosed lanterns along the walls, giving it an air of intimacy that had played host to several of the couple's heated trysts. And, if all went well, there would be yet another to add to their record.

Arya stepped softly into the warm space, closing the large doors with a soft thump behind her and fixing the bar across them. As expected, she didn't see Gendry at first, instead she looked through at rows upon rows of shelving. The thick rugs underfoot made for silent steps to carry her through. Without finding him in the first few alcoves that she checked, Arya continued further, moving into the back of the large room where she knew the older records to be kept.

As she had expected, it was there that she found him, and it was with a gentle look that he turned his head up from the desk where he sat to catch her gaze. The glow from one of the nearby lanterns cast a flattering shadow across his features, one that made him look every bit the lord that he was trying so hard to be. It brought the most pleasant weight to Arya's chest, filling her with all of the adoration that she could ever feel for him.

"Are you hiding from the world, milord?" she asked playfully, stepping over to the small desk.

"No." he half chuckled as he leaned back in the chair. "Besides, I couldn't hide from you anyways."

"Is that so?" she continued to tease as she rounded the surface.

"Aye." he said softly, pushing his chair back and allowing her to stand in between his knees. "You know this whole place better than I know my forge. You and your wolf nose would sniff me out in no time." His hands came up to rest on her hips, readily guiding her as she moved to straddle his lap.

Arya only sighed softly, tangle tangling in the hair on the back of his head as she settled down on his lap. Yes, he was right where she wanted him. "Gendry," she began softly. "I have a question."

In response, he hummed low, and wrapped his arms around to support her back. Arya allowed him the moment and pressed her lips to his temple while his face nuzzled under her shirt collar.

"I've noticed something…"

"Oh?" His voice came muffled against the base of her neck.

"Ever since you came back from the hunt, you've acted differently."

His movements slowed.

"Almost as though you don't want too much attention near your cock."

Then his movements stopped all together. She had landed on the mark.

Gendry groaned low, reverberating through his body and into her own. "Why do you have to notice so much."

Arya almost laughed, but caught herself and instead pressed a smiling kiss to his earlobe. "Because it's my job. What is it, Gen?"

He moved his head slightly, just enough to rest his forehead on her shoulder. It was several long seconds, but she finally heard his reply.

"What would you think of putting your mouth on my cock?"

Arya was surprised that Gendry didn't feel the sharp tension that came over her body, not at the suggestion itself but at the sheer nature of his words combined with their closeness in the secluded space. She really shouldn't have been surprised at his bashfulness. Leave it to the stubborn-yet-tender man that he was to hesitate in asking for something like that. His voice had come out deeper when he spoke, as it always did when he was talking about something that made him anxious. 

She, on the other hand, was the furthest thing from anxious. 

"Is there something that makes you think that I wouldn't?" she chose to ask him instead of giving an answer. 

She waited until he was finished shrugging before moving her head downward to kiss his neck. "Was just something that the men were talking about one night," he replied. "They said that there was nothing half as good as how it felt, having your cock sucked on. But then they said that a lot of women don't want to. Especially highborn ladies."

Arya hummed at that, unbuttoning the top of his shirt to cover his chest in wet kisses. "I wouldn't know." she whispered and nipped his collarbone. "Haven't talked to any proper ladies about that sort of thing."

But she did know a good deal of it, though, and most likely knew more than even the ladies who did enjoy it. Years ago, in all of her time in the brothel, it was what the men came in for the most. Cheaper than paying for a cunt and more easily accessible, the whores could pleasure a customer with their mouth and never have to lift their skirts. Even if they were with their moon's blood, a decent day's wages could still be earned.

Never before had she seen the appeal of it, and much less had sought to try it for herself. Now, though, with Gendry, she could feel nothing but the surge of her own arousal at the thought of doing that for him.

"Don't think that there's any pressure for it, though." the poor boy insisted, even as she was pulling his shirt out from the front of his breeches. "That's why I didn't bring it up. Wasn't sure what..." His sentence ended in a gasp when Arya slid out of his lap to kneel between his legs.

She desperately hoped that he could see the desire burning in her eyes, because it was definitely there. "I want to." was all she said before diving down and attaching her lips to his hip bone just above the waist of his breeches. Arya could feel his breaths coming quicker, his legs spreading wider to make room as she adjusted herself there.

"Arya…" he whispered, and it urged her to move her hands to the laces that contained his quickly growing arousal. It was free within seconds, although time seemed to have stilled around them. There, alone in the dim light of the library, it was just the two of them, the keep and all of its other occupants forgotten as Arya turned her gaze upward to catch his. 

His mouth was open, and the dark eyes that she saw disappeared the moment that she leaned forward to touch her tongue to his tip. A curse was moaned as his head hit the back of the chair, and with the encouragement she wrapped her lips tightly around him.

Her eyes closed and, slowly, she let her mouth adjust around him, tasting his soft skin and taking him in inch by inch until she couldn't possibly handle more. One of her hands wrapped around what was left and gentle strokes were given there while working her tongue around him. Earning yet another groan from Gendry, she moved her head upwards along him and stopped at the top to swirl her tongue. With her other hand braced on his thighs, she could feel each jolt and flex that came to him with each ministration. 

It felt near addicting, the varying reactions that she could pull from him with each new movement. Up and down she bobbed her head, again and again, falling into a rhythm that he seemed to enjoy. The saliva she left on him aided her hand in short strokes and twists that brought out gasps. She wanted to do it all, to learn what actions caused which sounds, but Gendry wouldn't last much longer. She had thought as much, and though this was new to them both, she was familiar with what the deep sighs that he was giving off meant.

In what experience that she had gleaned from the brothel, Arya knew well that this had two possible ways of ending. She could pull back and bring him to his peak with her hand; but no, she wanted the second option. This had been his idea, his desire, and she wanted to give him all of it. And so, she reached up to pry one of his hands from it's death grip on the chair's arm and placed it on the back of her head. Opening her eyes met with his, and if he had looked like a noble lord before in the dim glow of the library, then now he looked nothing less than an erotic dream. 

With flushed cheeks and hooded eyes, Gendry whispered her name only once more before his head was dropped back and he groaned into the silence around them. Arya felt his hand grow firm on her head, and then tasted him as she swallowed all that he had spilled.

It wasn't until she was sure that he had finished that she removed her mouth. Gently, she tucked him back into his breeches and fixed his laces, laughing inwardly at the way that he kept his head tilted back against the chair and his eyes closed tightly.

But when she placed herself back across his lap, his arms wrapped around her even tighter than before.

"Is that what you wanted?" she asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

Gendry only moaned and nodded drowsily, causing her to laugh outwardly this time.

"Good to know." A gentle kiss was pressed to his chin. "I'll remember it all for next time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there will be a part 2 for this chapter.
> 
> And, as always, if anyone ever has any suggestions for this fic, please don't hesitate to tell me!


	11. The Lord's Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited part 2!
> 
> Also....this is why I rarely share snippets on Tumblr while a chapter is still in progress. Because what I share almost always gets changed before I'm done......
> 
> A very huge thanks to obsessive writer for beta-ing this! I'd be so lost without her...

Gendry clenched his fist and took in a deep breath. It didn't help.

He pinched his thigh under the table. It didn't help either.

No matter what he tried, nothing was going to bring his focus back to the meeting at hand. Every time he allowed his guard to drop, he found his thoughts drifting back to the library where his wife had so willingly pleasured him with her mouth. It was something that he had never thought possible, feeling such wonderful pleasure, but he should have known better with Arya. 

And now here he was, sitting in a meeting with some of the primary herdsmen for the keep, while his cock hardened under the table at the thought of Arya's hot mouth around it. It had been so wonderfully wet, her firm tongue dancing around while she took him in….and now he was having to discreetly reposition himself in his breeches.

It wouldn't be the first time that he had told it to himself, but  _ seven hell's she would be the end of him... _

\--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--

It was long after dark by the time Gendry finally rode back through the Storm's End gates, later that evening.

The meeting with the herdsmen had ended with an insistence that Gendry travel with them to the fields to see the number of new calves in the herd. He was fairly certain that the men could hear his growl at the suggestion, seeing as how he had already made up his mind to track down Arya once the meeting had ended. Perhaps they could have found some empty room, or a dark hallway, anywhere private so that he could show her his gratitude. They had been forced to part so soon, after all.

But the day seemed to have other plans for him, and Gendry had found himself climbing atop his horse while a maid informed him that the Lady was seeing to business down in the lower walls. "I should be seeing to business in  _ her _ lower walls…" he had muttered, low enough that the girl wouldn't hear as he trotted away.

He had returned, though, weary legs carrying him as swift as they were able. Into the keep he went, and through the well-memorized path until he was finally slipping through the doors to their chambers.

Gendry had half expected to find her there, but he still found no surprise when he saw that their bed lay empty and the fire rested low. She would come soon, though. He told himself such as he peeled off his dusty leathers, and as he washed himself in the basin by the fire he smiled at the thought that she had probably watched him from one of her hiding spots as he rode through the gates.

So he contented himself with that assumption, that she would be joining him soon, as he left his tunic and breeches on the floor before settling himself on the bed. The ride had been a long one, after all, and surely a small rest would revive him enough to receive her when she appeared.

The world was dark, and peaceful, and warm around him. He sighed softly to himself and felt his bones sink deeper into the mattress.  _ 'Surely this must be what one of the Seven Heavens feels like.' _

There was an odd sensation, though, against his exposed back. When had he turned on his side? It almost tickled. Softness like hair brushed him on his side. But then something else touched him on his arse, and Gendry came alive.

With a flail he launched backwards, his elbow colliding with soft flesh, and a familiar voice yelped.

"Fuck." he hissed, screwing his body around to find Arya laying on her back, face scrunched in discomfort while she held one of her breasts.

"Oh no...oh no I'm sorry…"

"Oh I'm sure you are." she groaned out as he slid up beside her and pressed his lips to her jaw. "I see now what tenderness I get when I try to gently wake my husband."

"Wasn't sleeping." he insisted, keeping his face to her neck while he pressed himself tighter against her. "Was just waiting on you."

"You were snoring like a hog." she huffed. "And now you've gone and bruised me."

"M'sorry." he apologized again, and he immediately slid down to face the breast that she had only just removed her hand from. "And I'm sorry to you too." He listened to her soft laughs as he then painted his tongue over as much of the swell as he could reach, taking extra time to flick it over the nipple.

Arya's smile spread as he came back up to join their lips. Gendry's arms were soon wrapping around her. This was what he wanted, after all, just to be with her. One of her hands moved to wrap around his neck, the other pressing to his back so that his weight came heavier on her. 

"I'm sorry as well." she spoke into the kiss. "Sorry I wasn't there to see you off when you left. " Her hand was slowly moving down his torso to where he was beginning to harden against her thigh. "Wanted to see if you'd like my mouth on you again."

Gendry moaned at that, and he could feel her mirth as she licked past his lips to taste his tongue. Yes, he would like that very much. Was it not what he had thought about all day? As her hand slid over his hip, his head swam into lust at how delectable it would feel to have her mouth down there yet again.

He had been thinking of something else during his absence, though. Something that had made him just as erect as the thoughts of her tongue on his cock. And so, the Bull growled low in his throat and grabbed her wrist from it's descent, pinning Arya's arm up beside her head. "I have a better idea, milady." he whispered before darting out his tongue to trace it along her shoulder. Then, bringing his lips up to her ear, "I want to return the favor. Want my mouth on you down there."

Arya let out a surprised breath near his ear, and when she began breathing again they came out much quicker than before. 

"Would you like that?" he asked, briefly sucking at her earlobe. He could already guess her answer by the way her fingers dug deeper into his shoulders, and how her hips rolled up into his, but he still wanted to hear it. "Do you want my tongue licking you? Tasting you? Oh I want to taste you, Arya..."

"Yes." she sighed, wrapping a leg around his hips to pull him closer. "I've been wanting to ask you all day."

Gendry laughed against her throat where he had begun sucking kisses onto her. "I suppose that makes two of us then."

He released her wrist, and her hands moved to his hair, encouraging him as he began sinking downward. He could hardly believe his luck, the thought of what was now open to him causing him to rut his hips against hers. After spending all day running the act through his mind, he felt as though he could thrust into her and spill right then. He would wait though, because  _ by The Smith he wanted this _ …

Gendry tasted every inch of skin that he could access as he descended. Her firm nipples were lapped and suckled until she was panting his name into the air above them, and the scar-lined stretch of her stomach felt the scratch of his stubble while he moved himself lower.

It was when he reached her hips, though, and began to nibble on them gently, that his nerves started raising. He had no experience in this whatsoever, he suddenly realized. All day he had dreamed of how she would scream his name to the gods while he pleasured her with his mouth, but never once had he stopped to think of just how he would do that.

He told himself that he should focus on what she would like, what would feel the best to a lady. But he was in no way confident about it, not like she was when she had taken him in her mouth. He didn't have the advantage of living inside of a brothel, didn't have the knowledge gained from witnessing this act for himself. Arya did though, and he reckoned that she could do this act to a woman a lot better than he could. Gendry winced and felt his arousal shrink at the thought, so he took a portion of her thigh in between his teeth to make her moan and drag his mind back to the moment at hand.

"You'll have to tell me what you like." he mumbled with lips still pressed to her. "I can't read your mind like you do with me."

"You know I can't read your mind, silly." Her laugh came out breathy, and he didn't even have to look to know that her head was still pressed back in pleasure.

"But you always seem to know what I'm thinking before I do myself. Only thing I can tell with you is when you're upset...or when I'm pleasuring you enough."

"Then do that then." she whispered, the tone of her voice sending fire coursing through his loins. "Do whatever makes me show you that."

Gendry nodded and breathed in deep, then pressed his forehead to her navel. He could smell her now, her pure arousal at his actions. It filled his senses and caused him to exhale onto her skin while his hands gripped at her hips. Moving to position himself between her legs, she readily opened them for him, leaving Gendry face to face with her center.

This was different.

Her most intimate parts were no stranger to him. He knew what she felt like, what she looked like. But to see her so close…

It was suddenly intoxicating.

Slowly a hand was moved from her thigh and brought to the mound of soft hair and flesh. With his thumb he gently brushed it over the lips, and inwardly marvelled at the way the skin moved. He did it again, this time dragging his thumb through the creases on either side to feel the way that her thigh twitched against his cheek. He felt as though he could live down there, safe and loved while he worshiped her.

"Is it alright?" suddenly came her voice above, and he lifted his head just enough to catch her wide eyes looking down, her mouth parted just enough to show that she was biting on her tongue.

Was she insane? Of course it was alright! It was more than alright; and to prove it, he moaned softly and rubbed his cheek on the soft skin of her thigh. "Arya, you're perfect."

"Was just making sure." Her smile was beginning to return. "You were spending a lot of time just looking."

Oh, that was why she asked. Gendry let out a breathy laugh. "You're just fascinating, and I'm a curious man." 

Arya laughed as well and lifted a hand to smooth at his hair. But then their shared gaze intensified. The moment of playfulness passed away and gave place to the fire that was yet again building between them. Slowly, carefully, and without looking away from her perfect eyes, Gendry leaned forward and gave one long lick up the length of her core.

Oh.

That was good.

That was more than good. 

Not just because her taste was suddenly on his tongue, but because now Arya's breath was catching and her hands were beginning to dig into the bedsheets. Gendry wasted no time in repeating the action, this time with more fervor. 

\--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--

White. That was the color that exploded in Arya's body, drowning out her senses in deepest pleasure that she could fathom. Was this how he had felt when she had her mouth on his cock? She hoped so, because there was no chance of her ever being able to top the bolts of rapture that were racing to her core.

Again and again he drew his tongue along her, each time shoving her into an even deeper state of arousal. She was hardly even conscious of her own actions, barely registering how her legs had parted even further to allow for more of him, or how her hips had begun to softly roll against his mouth.

She knew it, though, when one of his licks pushed just a little deeper than the others and caught on her now swollen nub. With her gasp came her hands to his hair, and his moan reverberated through her entire body.

"There, Gendry." she managed to exhale, and her husband wasted no time in obeying. Again and again he moved his tongue over the bud until there was nothing else in her world but Gendry. Honed in to his actions, Arya could feel it all: his hot breath coming in pants against her, calloused hands grabbing at her thighs, the day's stubble rough against her more sensitive areas, and the way that his head dutifully moved along with her hips.

Then, a jolt, one that left Arya completely breathless, caused by Gendry taking her nub in between his lips. He sucked it in further and Arya's hands tightened in his hair. "Don't stop….there…." The words felt like weights on her tongue. She wished that it was no longer needed; wished that she could join her thoughts to his as easily as it was to join their bodies.

"Gendry," she spoke again, though not even thinking it through this time. She was not of herself anymore. "fingers.."

There would be another time when she could thank the gods that he knew what she needed even with such few words, but in the moment she could only moan and buck down against him when he readily slid two fingers into her. It was what she needed, just Gendry...and his mouth...and his long fingers. Nothing else would do for her. Arya held his head firm, drawing up her knees around his head while the sparks of pleasure grew into a lightning storm that tore through her body.

She was aware of nothing else in that room, save for the beautiful weight that filled her body and left her gasping for air against the mattress. Then there was Gendry, shifting his weight to crawl up and lay down with his chin on her shoulder. It was still wet, something that made Arya turn her head and kiss him softly. She moaned then, the new taste settling on her tongue when she licked along his bottom lip. He laughed then, but still Arya couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. There was no need to, anyways.

Together they rested, foreheads just barely touching while Gendry's hand lay heavy on her ribs. Finally, Arya felt that she had enough strength to nuzzle her nose to his. "Gendry Baratheon, if half of the women in this kingdom knew how talented you were, they'd all be knocking down our gates come morning."

"But I trust you'd fight them off?" His hot breath made her take his mouth in a kiss yet again.

"Every last one of them." she then sighed and turned over to lay flush against him. "Is that how I taste?"

He moaned low and nodded. "Oh, Arya," he grabbed her leg to swing it over his hips. "you taste so good. Do you like how you taste?"

Her tongue darted out again to lave over his chin, collecting the last bit of moisture that was left. "I just like how it tastes on you."

Gendry gripped her hip tighter and, when he leaned to brace himself against her, it was only a quick thrust to slide himself into her.


	12. Hungry For More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya finds that pregnancy doesn't just mean cravings for food...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicating this chapter to the ever thirsty Snapdragon76 on the occasion of her birthday. Thank you so much for being such a great friend! It means the world to me.

_ Broad back and thick arms with veins standing out. A faint sheen of sweat matting the dusting of hair on his chest. Blue eyes nearly black...cutting through her skin. _

Arya breathed out heavily through her nose, the fantasy rich in her head as she lay sprawled on the bed. She was alone, of course. In no way could she possibly be lucky enough to have her husband there with her when she wanted him the most, and the progressing pregnancy was causing more and more of these lustful times. It frustrated her to no end. But what could she do? Gendry had his duties to attend to, and she was left to lounge in bed with a growing stomach that made her nights sore and restless. 

_ Kneeling on the bed before her, mouth opened in heavy pants. One strong hand stroking his cock for her while his other hand smoothed up and down her leg. Muscled thighs spread and supporting him. Every ounce of him thick and masculine, willing to please her. _

She groaned, slamming her eyes shut as her hand moved down lower beneath the blankets. It was getting harder to do with the growing stomach and breasts, but she was finally able to reach low enough to pull up her gown and slide her fingers through her wet slit. Arya could already feel the tension lessening as she began the small circles over her nub, mind slipping back into the scene that she had conjured.

_ Gendry started at her ankles, kissing his way up one leg and barely reaching her center before moving back down and starting again on the other leg. She moaned desperately, reaching down to tangle her fingers in his hair and pull him closer. He moved without protest, allowing his head to be guided over to her folds and his face pressed against her. _

Gendry was always so pliant and obedient in these daydreams, she had found. The thought of it made her grin and quicken her movements.

_ Arya felt him moan against her. His mouth immediately set to work lapping and sucking until she was a writhing mess. _

"Yes…" she whispered into the silence around her.

_ She closed her legs around his head to hold him in place and dug her fingers into his scalp as waves of pleasure began to come. _

Her head rolled back as her hips began to involuntarily rock against her hand. Soon, she was biting her lip and screaming his name in her mind as she found her release.

And none too soon, for she had just removed her hand from beneath her gown when the knock came at the door.

"Arya, are you ready to rise?" 

Arya huffed through her nose, but low enough that she hoped Pila wouldn't hear as she stepped curtly into the room.

"I suppose so." she half sighed, and within a moment Pila was by her side helping her to sit up.

"I hate this." Arya grumbled.

"I know, Arya." Pila sighed when Arya had moved over to sit on the side of the bed.

It took a few seconds of stretching, but before long Arya felt ready to stand. "I can't even wake up before Gendry anymore." she grumbled, letting Pila hold her hand until her sore hips felt ready enough to keep her balance. "And it's his child's fault for it all anyways."

"Only four more moonturns." the maid replied dutifully. That was one of the reasons Arya liked her so much, the girl was barely six and ten and yet she had the patience of The Mother. Nevermind that Arya had only had to remind her once that "Arya" would do instead of "my lady".

It was with only mild difficulty that they removed Arya's gown and replaced it with the widely tailored dress. Pila then helped to slip on Arya's boots and lace them up. It was then that Arya dismissed her, asking where Gendry was off to.

Pila pursed her lips. "Last I saw, he was out in the east courtyard. But are you planning to walk out there on your own?"

"I am." Arya smiled at the girl's worry. "I'm not even in the final weeks, I'll manage just fine."

The walk turned out to be nearly more than Arya had expected. By the time she had reached the east courtyard, a space that sat the furthest from the main keep, she was out of breath and annoyed that Gendry had moved on to another location. So she sat and rested, talking with one of the steward's men who Gendry had tasked with seeing the stables refurbished.

By the time the conversation had ended and she felt ready to resume her search nearly the entire morning had passed, which also meant that the tension was again building between her thighs. It was a bane to be sure, but one that she couldn't find it in herself to be much upset over. The maester had, in a very matter of fact tone, informed her a moon's turn ago that many women feel this unnatural attraction to their husbands during pregnancy, so she had since decided to let it play out as it would.

The man had sent her in the direction of the kitchens, and that's where Arya thankfully found him. Stepping into the open space, she let her eyes adjust to the low light until they landed on the form standing a full head or more above the rest of the people there. Gendry was speaking with one of the head cooks, a tall round lady who smiled and nodded as he spoke.

His voice lowered and trailed off, however, when he spied Arya picking her way around the tables towards them.

"Frieda." Arya nodded at the lady. "Milord." she glanced up at Gendry to catch the knowing look in his eye.

"Is there something you require, milady?" Gendry asked with the rise of an eyebrow.

Arya watched with the corner of her eye as Frieda politely dismissed herself. It wasn't until they were alone in the bustle of the kitchen that she replied, "I have need of your services," she said looking into his eyes. "if you'll have me." she then added hopefully.

Gendry surprised her with a snort, smiling as he closed his eyes and turned his head upwards. But he still held out his arm and offered it for Arya to take, letting her lead the way when she hooked her hand under it.

She had plans to take him back to their room, truly she did. But as they walked down the cool dark hallway out of the kitchens, Gendry leaned down and let his hot breath be felt on her ear. "You should just keep me chained to the bed if this is how things will be, milady."

Arya sighed at that and turned, pushing Gendry into the nearest room. It happened to be one of the pantries, filled mostly with crates of dried goods and tables that held jars of spices. At least that was the small glance that Arya got before she shut the door behind them and pulled Gendry into a heated kiss. He hardly seemed surprised. Rather, Arya guessed that he expected it in the way that he readily took her face in his large hands and tilted his head to kiss her deeper.

She felt herself being set on fire yet again and pressed herself against him as much as her stomach would allow. It was when his hands moved from her face to her upper back that Arya pulled away and buried her face against his neck, breathing in his scent.

"I need you." she said wantonly, gripping his hips with as much strength as she had.

Gendry chuckled in an amused sort of way, and it nearly made her upset at him. "You had me twice yesterday in the day, and again last night after supper."

"I know I did." she huffed before sucking delicately below his ear. "But that was then and this is now. I'll go insane if I don't have something."

"Well, we can't be having that then, now can we?" he answered, voice still playful even though he had moved his hands to grip at her arse. "Shall we go to our room?"

Arya shook her head. It was already beginning to swim with arousal. "No, here. I don't care."

She felt him grin against her neck. "Eager, milady?" he asked, rolling into her as he walked her backwards.

Arya didn't answer. Instead she grabbed at his shirt and tried pulling it quickly up. It caught on his arms, however when he suddenly picked her up and sat her on one of the tables. She felt various boxes and jars being knocked over by the action, and almost turned to see what damage had been done, but found that her eyes were glued to Gendry as he pulled the shirt over his head himself, dropping it to the floor beside him before stepping in between her knees.

Yes, this was much better than anything she could dream up.

"I wouldn't have imagined you to get yourself so out of sorts." he breathed across her collarbone. 

Arya still didn't reply, but leaned back and raised a hand to the back of his head. She sucked in a breath when his teeth grazed her skin. When she had first told him that she was with child he had treated her so tenderly, and every time afterwards for over a moon turn. And though he still sometimes acted as though even a strong wind would harm her and their child, she relished these times when his muscle memory took over his worry. Every inch of her already felt as though it had been hit by lightning. Her skin was still so sensitive these days, so responsive to his touch. Gendry had obviously caught onto this fact, because he seemed to be throwing in everything he had. One second he was nibbling at her shoulders and gripping her thighs in his hands, and the next second he was grazing her neck with his chin stubble and dancing his fingertips desperately close to her center. Arya felt as though she was going mad in the most wonderful way. 

Finally, only moments before she felt as though she would burst from waiting, Gendry lifted a hand to untie the strings at the top of her dress, letting the front fall open in front of his face. If she had ever thought it impossible to be more aroused than she was, she was proved wrong as soon as Gendry began to nuzzle aside the fabric to get at her breast. His mouth took in the nipple...

"Ah!" Arya shouted, shoving his head away firmly and raising a hand to cover the aching bud. They had been so tender for months now, and though Gendry had long since learned to be gentle, this was yet another time that he got carried away and attempted to go back to his usual manner of stimulation.

"Oh fuck. Sorry…" he trailed off, looking up with worried eyes. Arya squinted and grumbled, but allowed him to remove her hand from her breast and replace it with his own.

She involuntarily sighed into the heat that came from his skin. Gendry seemed very pleased by this and smirked while his hand took up a gentle massage of the soft flesh. It wasn't until Arya closed her eyes in relaxation that she felt Gendry continue. His hot breath came first on her breast and Arya smiled through a moan, though it was quickly turned into a gasp when his wet tongue smoothed pleasantly over the hardened nipple.

"Yes." she whispered, fingers tangling in his hair yet again.

He kept up with his same ministrations, slow and gentle with the sensitive area. Arya felt herself becoming lost in it so much that it nearly surprised her when his other hand moved underneath her dress. Strong fingers slid into her smallclothes to tease at the flesh there, and soon his own moans were felt against her. "Arya, gods you're so wet."

"Wasn't fooling you." she gasped out, hips jerking into the finger that was dipping into her folds.

Gendry moved up and his breath again came hot on her neck as he moved his finger deeper, adding a second to drag along her center. 

The words coming out of her lips by that time could hardly be counted as words. They were a lust-filled mixture of Gendry's name, "yes", and "more". Though Gendry seemed to decipher all of it, rubbing tight circles over her nub before dropping his fingers back down to thrust into her. 

"Is this where you need me?" he whispered into her ear, tongue sliding out to trace along the lobe's rim.

"Yes." she panted out, finally letting her arms give out beneath her and lying back ok the table.

Gendry hardly missed a beat before hoisting himself up on the table beside her, his fingers continuing to thrust into her at an ever growing pace. His face returned to her chest and resumed his gentle mouthing on the neglected nipple. Arya was in a fog. She was so close to her peak, even more so when Gendry's thumb began stroking her nub in time with his fingers. He knew what she needed, and she was ever thankful for that.

"Gendry," she breathed out as he tenderly closed his lips around her nipple. "Need you inside of me."

His hand slowed, and Arya could instantly feel that she had asked the wrong thing. She hadn't the faintest clue why, though, so she lifted her head to look questioningly at the blue eyes that looked up from her chest.

"Dunno if I can finish for you." He answered her look with a sad smile. "I think you've run me a bit dry these past few days."

Arya nodded with the same sad smile. Tears began building behind her eyes, and harshly she cursed the emotions that the pregnancy brought on. Any other day she would have shoved him away and defiantly gotten herself off right there in front of him. But now... Suddenly she just wanted to be gone from that pantry and back in their room. She would have a good cry and then maybe she could just make herself peak yet again in the bed. "It's alright." she said, raising a hand to smooth at his hair. "We don't ha-"

His lips stilled hers almost painfully, and his fingers curled into her in a way that drew out a deep gasp. "That doesn't mean that I don't want to finish you off." Arya didn't have time to reply before he was kissing her again and adding a third long finger to move deftly into her. 

Arya's mouth fell open and Gendry licked into it. The weight of him, the taste of him, his strong fingers taking her utterly apart, it all left her motionless and without protest to the pleasure that was coming to a head within her.

"Gend-"

"That's it." he cut off her moan. "Let me take care of you." Gendry dove back down to her breasts and softly closed his lips around one teat.

One, two, three heavy pants and she was moaning out in release. Her pity would come later on anyone who just so happened to need something from one of the pantries, but in the moment nothing mattered but the way that Gendry's arm felt like an iron rod as she held onto it while it's fingers drove her over her peak and gently lead her down the other side.

Blindly she searched for his face, and was pleased when Gendry took the hint and kissed her. Slowly her breathing returned to normal, and slowly Gendry removed his fingers until they were resting atop her mound.

Arya groaned against his lips, instantly missing the pleasant stretch of him, and Gendry laughed hard enough to force him to break the contact.

"What?" Arya cocked an eye town and turned her head to watch as he laid back on the table.

"You're insatiable, woman!" he exclaimed through the chuckles.

"Well don't blame me! It's your babe who's causing it." Arya reached over and shoved his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> No matter when you read this fic, please know that I will always love receiving comments! This library has no late fees!


End file.
